


Soulmates

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shibari, Stalker!Kylo, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: You had worked for the Skywalker Pharmaceutical Company under CEO Kylo Ren as his assistant for three years, aware that he was rich, generous, and attractive. Despite your rank disparity, you two are close, and life is good. But when your dream job calls, you decide to leave the company. You have no idea what monster you unleashed, hellbent to keep you and trap you in a house in the woods tailor made to your desires, and make you learn that you are both Soulmates.Thank you to the Thirst-Order-Confessions-Renewed discord peeps for inspiring to write my dream fic! Love me some obsessive stalker goodness, multichapter, not a "happy ending".
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 68
Kudos: 230





	1. Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: HOLY FUCK THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE FUCKED UP. I’m talking stalking, voyeurism, forced exhibitionism, kidnapping, rape, noncon everything, brainwashing, mental deterioration in every chapter. Pregnancy in later chapters. Explicit to the max. I will be tagging literally everything and putting my warnings at the beginning, so there is no way in hell you don’t know what this story is gonna contain, this is a purely sexual fantasy story, complaints will be ignored.

You sat at your desk as you furrowed your brow at the “thank you” email to the staff, you nervously added a formal goodbye and sent it off. A weight fell from your chest as you laid back with a sigh, you knew it wasn’t meant to be, but it was still polite to do. Your dream job in your dream city was a pipe dream, and you felt the disappointment consume you, but you shook it off.

_ “I should just be happy where I’m at.”  _ You told yourself.

You adjusted your posture at your desk, you didn’t know when your boss, Kylo Ren was going to be out of his meeting with the overseer of whoever wanted money thrown at them. With a chuckle, you turned back to your files, and wondered if it was worth his time. You had worked for Kylo for about three years, and was deeply attuned to his personality.

After college, you worked your way through random receptionist jobs, and somehow earned a decent amount of experience and credentials to work for the big league as an office assistant to the CEO of Skywalker Pharmaceuticals, Kylo Ren. He was a legacy owner, but at the very least had most of the schooling of a doctor when he took charge, Pharmaceutical Chemistry mostly. At first, he was cold to you, but surprisingly started warming up to you, and you would even consider him a friend.

**“That sounds like a bunch of bullshit if you don’t have proper clinical trials, we’ll get sued to hell if shit goes South!”**

A friend at arms length, but a friend nonetheless. You heard him having one of his screaming fits, not phasing you anymore, he only got this way in his meetings. You turned back to the files and emails you were in charge of taking care of.

_ Testing new insulin alternatives, results back from the clinical trials of female libido enhancer, new respirator designs... _

The meeting door flung open and two scientists stumbled out, trying to save face but scampering away with their tail between their legs. You grabbed a glass water bottle from your fridge and held it out as Kylo half walks, half stomps out of the meeting room. He was slightly disheveled, face red, hair loose, warmth from exertion or anger radiating from his body, the jacket of his three piece black suit unbuttoned and open. He grabbed it quietly and chugged it until it’s empty.

He took a loud breath, and slicked his hair back to neatness, then calmly straightened his stance and looked at you. “Thank you.”

“Of course sir.” You said, almost coyly, then smile at him. “Stress relief?”

He chuckled as he started to remove his jacket. “You know me so well.”

Like most CEOs, you assumed, he was slightly eccentric, not that it bothered you. You walked with him towards his recreation room beside his office, passing the quiet booths of the assistants of other branch managers of the company. He opened the door and leaned on it so you could pass him and enter, and he closed it behind you. It was well lit, and completely cushioned like a gymnasium, save a wooden floor of exercise equipment and a single clearing where he could lift weights freely or even practice a couple martial arts moves. He walked over to his changing booth as you sat outside to your second of three PCs you had at work to continue your job.

“They do something dumb?” You asked as you typed away.

“Little clinical trials and a rush to get to market, horribly reckless.” He muttered. 

You heard Kylo’s belt unclick and he hangs over the door, followed by his pants. You felt a hot blush creep to your cheeks and turned back to your work, it may be highly inappropriate, but Kylo was an attractive man with his Roman statuesque figure and frame, thick black hair, pale skin speckled with moles, and those ever expressive dark honey eyes. He stepped out, in a black tank that showed off his thick arms and also swapped his slacks for his sweats. He beelined over to the worn punching bag that had been there for a month, but made note you would have to replace soon. Kylo never warmed up, he always just went in swinging and roaring, the punching bag thudded and squeaked as it swung back and forth with the power of his strikes. 

You weren’t worried about if anything happened to you, as he never was violent towards you, plus Kylo had security cameras installed everywhere, even his private bathroom, though thankfully away from the toilet and shower, with security guards watching. You continued working but your eyes would flick towards him, sweat started to shine down his face, and his tank started to cling to his fit chest. You fought the naughty thoughts that began to populate your mind, but couldn’t resist, your mind wandered to the Christmas work holiday. 

He had flown all the higher ups and their assistants to the Four Seasons on Maui, while giving generous vacation days and bonuses to the rest of the staff. You hung out at the pool with him, and saw his bare chest for the first time, broad and hard, eight pack, and his trunks clung to his crotch…

You snapped out when he said your name, he smirked at you. “Something more interesting than working?”

You laughed it off, praying you didn’t make some dumbstruck face, thinking about your boss’s crotch. “Sorry, just thinking about your work out regime.” You froze when you realized the words that fell out of your mouth. 

Kylo only laughed and smiled in response. “It’s unconventional I know, but I enjoy it.” He turned to go to his treadmill, signalling near the end of his session. “I still think you should train with me, if that’s not too forward.” He then paused, likely a similar realization dawning. “Not that you need it… I just… Like spending time with you.” He admitted, trying to keep his tone neutral.

“I like it too, but you know the people will talk.” You remarked with a grin as you go back to your work. 

You knew you were dancing the line between friendly and flirty, but you couldn’t help it. Kylo was amusing and attractive, and you had some not safe for work thoughts about him, but you had to stay professional. You continued talking, moving away from the topic of spending time together, to more work appropriate subjects, until he finished his run and turned towards his bathroom.

“Go ahead and send in my notes from the shared doc to filing from my meeting, and you can go home early for the weekend.” Kylo nodded. 

You smiled thankfully and started on it. “Thank you! Have a nice…” You stopped before you said shower. “Day.”

He laughed richly, seeming to have caught on, but nods. “You too.”

As you packed, thoughts began to buzz in your mind again.  _ Kylo is so nice, he knew it’s been a rough week. I should buy some fancy bath stuff.  _

* * *

Kylo got out of the shower and saw a new notification of your purchase at the bath store on his phone. He grabbed it and opened it, reading through the products, skimming over the ones he had seen frequently, before pausing at two unfamiliar objects. He noted one as a repeat purchase, that meant it was a new favorite, he quickly switched to his meticulously organized notepad and added it to the list of your favorites. He switched back and looked at the next new object, it wasn’t a usual scent or color you would get, likely something new you wanted to try. He would watch to see if you would buy it, or at least the scent or color again.

He quickly dried himself, before going to his special app that he had installed to track your phone’s location, until he confirmed you were heading your usual route. He went to change into a new suit before heading back to his office to sign a few things, but to really check on his little project. He locked his door and dials the phone number of his contractor, who picks up immediately.

“Just finished painting the last interior room.” He said immediately, Kylo had made sure to notify them of the tasks that were to be complete that day. 

“Send pictures in three different lighting, I want to make sure the shade is perfect for her.”

He could hear some confusion and groans in the background, but the contractor yelled back at them. “He’s signing your paychecks, do what the man says.” There’s a couple shuffles and then he spoke again. “Damn, one picky lady you got.”

Kylo’s fists tightened, but he stilled himself. “She’s not picky. I just want things perfect for her, she deserves it.”

“Sorry for the assumption, but the pictures are coming in.”

Kylo navigated to his email inbox and the high res pictures came in. He saw how the light affected the color, trying to imagine the sunset between the mountains he would watch with you, if it would be satisfactory for you. He thought back to the comments you’ve made of decore or paintings, little things you probably forgot, but Kylo kept close to his heart.

“Perfect. Thank you. I’ll pay you the second to last transfer tonight, and extra for your speed.” 

The contractor laughed. “Thanks! And thank your girl too!”

“I will. I’ll check back tomorrow for the installations.” He said as he hung up. 

He checks out of work, and heads home.

* * *

He arrived at his penthouse at the top of wealthy condominiums, which he found rather drab, but it was home, where he could be himself. Where he could watch you without the judging eyes of people who didn’t understand. He grabbed his tablet and pulled up the cameras he had installed around your apartment, he had recommended an electrician and tech guy for you, that were much less professional than he had seemed, but stayed quiet with the right amount of cash. He didn’t care how much he spent to watch you.

How much he spent to make sure you were safe and happy.

You entered your building, and climbed the stairs to your apartment before entering it. It was 4:17PM, which meant that you had enough time to cook a decent but easy meal. He clicked around until he saw you head to the kitchen, and pulled out your go to snack from the pantry and he smiled. You worked hard, he knew you deserved it, he walked over to the pantry and grabbed the same snack to eat and enjoy with you as you looked around your kitchen. You hastily grabbed the pasta noodles, sauce, protein, and greens, and he rushed to grab the same. He knew it was a bit silly that he mirrored you, like his own personal cooking show, but he wanted to know you inside out. And besides, he liked to watch you do… Anything really.

“I could cook…” He said to your image as you boiled the pasta. “I could even make it all from scratch… I know what you like.” He watched as you leaned over to cut the greens and he touched your face. “I’ll make you happy…”

He’s quick to follow, but his hand twitched with need, he needed to touch something of yours, to smell something from you. If you stayed away too long, he could already feel the aching emptiness start to build inside him. He hated weekends, but he didn’t have the heart to make you work on your preferred breaks, and at least he had things to tide him over. He went over to his bedroom and to his special velvet lined cabinets and opened one, pulling out one of your shirts that you had “lost” on vacation with him. 

He held it up to his face and breathed in, a mix of your scent and favorite lotion. He would sleep with it if he could, but he knew the scent would fade quickly, and your nearest vacation was some time away. He folded it neatly and placed it back into the cabinet, before heading back to finish cooking with you. He noticed you switched on the television to watch one of your favorite shows, and he followed suit, not that he even really watched since his focus was only on you. He could do it all day, sometimes on the weekends he did, just trying to learn the ins and outs of your routine, after all you would be together soon.

He finished cooking, and dumped it onto a plate and sat down at the dining table. He switched the camera's view to one hidden in a gifted picture frame you had thankfully used right across from the dining table. Your eyes were locked onto the TV, but Kylo watched you intently, not even considering his food. Someone made a lewd comment on the television, which made you giggle, and Kylo smiled gently as he leaned over to take a couple screenshots. To him, you were art, every smile had to be treasured. How he ached to see your smile before him every day, in the flesh. 

“I love you…” He murmured softly as he touches your image. 

He watched you finish your meal, then grab your new soaps, and his eyes lit up with joy as he quickly ran to his room to lay down.

Kylo’s second favorite set of cameras. The shower cameras, nifty little things hiding behind an off tiles on the back and front of your shower that he had paid the landlord not to replace. It always gave a great view of your ass and back, and when you popped your leg, parting them every so slightly to wash, or the front allowing to view your chest and sweet little pussy. He regretted that he couldn’t hide one anywhere else as to watch you undress, but these would do quite nicely.

Your naked form opened the shower and steps in, and Kylo leans back on his bed, starting to feel his heartbeat quicken and his cock begin to twitch and stiffen. You turned on the water, and yelped slightly when the water hit your skin, not warm yet, that makes your nipples hard and perky, he grinned as the water engulfs you, running over every inch of your body. He chuckles to himself, he was envious of water of all things, he wanted to explore every inch of your flesh, caress your hair, run his fingers over your breasts, down your hips, and between your legs. You squeezed soap into your hair and began to shampoo it, jutting out your chest, giving a better view of your beautiful tits, before you moved to wash the rest of your body. His cock was hard as he watched you scrub your breasts, the attention making your nipples pert, then as you dip between your legs to wash your intimate area. He groaned softly, wondering how soft and wet your pussylips would be against his fingers, how tight your hole would be for him. When you finished rinsing off, you got out of the shower to dry. You went through your nightly ritual before, pulling on a long t-shirt nightie and heading right for bed, but not for sleep yet. 

The frequency you had self love sessions varied, but generally at least twice a week, more when Kylo knew you were ovulating. His cock, already hard from watching you shower, started to drip precum at the thought of your body at its peak fertility, knowing that your needy cunt would beg him to bury his seed deep into you. Kylo had four cameras around your bed. One above you, to watch your gorgeous frame as you slept, the contentedness of your face after a productive day. The second and third was to your side, if you tossed or turned, or if you laid on your stomach to ride your vibe. The last was facing the bed, so if your legs were spread he would have the best view of your glistening cunt. 

He hissed as he went to free his cock, and started pumping his stiff shaft as he watched you prop up your pillow and take out your vibrator and lube from the box underneath your bed. Kylo, of course, had a matching bottle, a mildly stimulating gel. 

You carefully lube up yourself and your toy, and turn it on.

Kylo moaned, as he followed, swirling the lube around his red cockhead, before working down his shaft, he groans as it twitches in his hand, already overstimulated from watching your shower. His view is hazy, but he still watched the four cameras, he wanted to see you pleasure yourself. You mewledas the vibe enters you, which causes Kylo to growl needily, starting to pump his cock with purpose, mumbling your name.

“You like that… Don’t you?” He husked to the air. “Wait until I get in further…”

As you work the vibe inside you, pressing your clit against your hand to ride it, Kylo worked to match his pace with yours, he couldn’t even close his eyes for pleasure, he had to watch you, but his mind wandered from your image to his fantasy.

_ You were straddling him, he was laying down, one hand shifting between your hip and ass, the other grabbing your breasts and squeezing them. He could see you clearly, sweat beading on your body, tits bouncing, your cunt would be hot and tight, sucking his huge cock in. He thrusts up, matching each bounce to make it rougher, as you use his cock for pleasure… _

_ No… Not just pleasure… _

_ “I love you…” Kylo groans as he wraps his arm around you, sitting up to pull you into a passionate kiss. _

_ “I love you too…” You pant. “Oh…” You mewl as you grab the base of his cock. “I need you…” Her walls clench, sensitive spots pulsing. “KYLO!” _

Kylo’s fantasy shattered as he came hard, shooting ropes of hot cum into his hand. Was that…?

“Kylo… Yes…” You panted, squeezing your breast, face flushed with embarrassment and pleasure.

His eyes widen as he quickly turns up the volume, his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

You laid panting, your mind clouded with lust as your fantasy of Kylo fucking you on his desk faded… And then realization hit you. You groaned as you pulled your vibe out and stomped over to the bathroom to place it for cleaning later, then went to wipe your messy clit in shame. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You asked yourself as you wash your hands, then proceed to throw yourself, face first onto the bed.

He was your boss! Yes, he was hot as hell, but still your boss! How could you? Could you even look at him in the eye the next time you saw him? You felt your face warm with anger and self loathing, what the hell would he think? You quickly squashed that thought, you needed to get your mind off it. You grabbed your phone to try and drown it out with videos only, to see a notification email.

It was from the job you interviewed for.

_ “Thank you for your email! _

_ Please await a call from us this Monday.” _


	2. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the job and tell Kylo, and decide to have one last night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mostly fluff and plot driven chapter, but wait until next chapter for the good shit. Once again, reiterating this story is very NONCON, rape, drugging, kidnapping, stalking, etc.

“I got the job?” You asked.

“Yup, your portfolio was stellar and your references gave glowing reviews, Mr. Ren actually talked to us himself and praised you for awhile. We’d be willing to take you in next month.”

You shook as you felt an uncontrollable amount of joy surge through your body. “Yes! I accept!”

“We look forward to having you then, have a nice rest of your day.”

You hung up the phone, heart racing, giddy on your feet at the table at your favorite cafe; you got the job of your dreams! After years of struggle and study and even being at peace believing you’d be a secretary all your life, you got it. And still near your friends and family, but far enough to start fresh. 

“Wait wait,” You thought. “Still need to find an apartment, move out and in, and...” You felt your heart heavy with a sigh. “Resign from my current job.”

Kylo had been good to you, and working for him gave you so many wonderful experiences, not to mention he was a friend. But even with that, versus spending the rest of your life doing what you love at an equal paying job? It didn’t measure up at all. You sighed and went to draft a letter of resignation on your phone but stopped.

“Kylo deserves better than a letter without a word.” You believed. “I’ll give him the letter in person and tell him when I get to work…” You queasy at the thought of seeing him after your masturbation session that featured him, all the more to get away and not wanting to fuck your boss.

* * *

Kylo intentionally arrived before you, rushing to his office, dark and lined with mahogany bookshelves, and many books and awards, at his desk a large three monitor computer. On it, he liked watching you walk into the building, as you cutely fidgeted in the elevator up to your floor. He loved the smile you gave him when you walked to your desk with a wave, how sweet your conversations were. He could deal with the separation of the weekend if you were there to greet him at the end. He watched on his monitor as you exited the elevator and he quickly shut it all off, as much as he loved you, he didn’t know how you would feel about being watched.

But… It could be that you loved him back just as much. He had the video and audio of you screaming his name on repeat on all hours of the day. He was in awe of it, it made him feel… Wanted. Loved. It gave him hope for the future.

A future with you.

He had to keep going with his plan, the house being built, the company moving to be sold. Three months. Three months, during the summer vacation, he’d announced he was retiring and would sell the company. The awkward CEO, assistant relationship erased, and he would be with you. 

A knock on the door. Heart stills. He wanted to rush up to you, grab you, press you against the wall and pull you into a passionate kiss. He wanted to whisper in your ear, asking what your fantasy was, and how he could fulfill it. But he had to restrain himself. He didn’t want to scare you away after all.

“Mr. Ren.” You said as you entered, your voice not full of the usual cheer or vigor.

Kylo felt his chest tighten in fear, something was wrong. He stood up from his desk, trying to keep his tone even.

“Good morning, is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes… A bit of mixed feelings actually..” Your eyes fell, and you clutched your bag to your chest. “Do you remember when I said I was applying to a job on a whim?”

Kylo’s eyes widened with realization, and he frowned. You both were aware how slim the chances were, and though he was relieved, he hated to see you upset. 

“Yes… I’m so sorry.” He walked over to console you.

“Actually, Kylo,” You looked up at him. “I got it, and accepted.”

Kylo’s heart dropped to his stomach. He shut his jaw to keep it from falling agape, he felt chills starting to run up his chest that would turn into sobs.

_ No… No… No… This can’t be happening.  _

He managed to ground his emotions, but kept a placid face. “Really? I thought that…”

You looked down again sadly, which made Kylo feel worse. “I know… You’ve been so good to me. I was ready to just keep doing this…” You find his eyes again, and smile. “But it’s my dream Kylo. You have to understand.”

He felt his chest tighten in pain, but seeing that sparkle of joy in your eyes… He couldn’t take that from you.

He nodded, and managed a smile. “Then do what makes you happy. When do you start?”

Your shoulders dropped in relief. “Next month, so I can work about a month more.”

“And don’t forget your going away party.” He chuckled. “But I won’t lie, I’ll miss you.”

You walked up to him with a trembling lip and you nodded in return. “I will too Ky.”

He smiled gently in response. “Go ahead and do your morning duties, also I have some sensitive mail coming in today, can you go get it? And just leave it in the box, I have a virtual meeting for about an hour.”

“Sure thing boss.” You grinned and waved goodbye.

Kylo locked the door, but gripped the handle. He pressed his head against the door, as all the emotions began to finally settle in his body. His grip on the knob, shaking, he tried to still his hand before realizing his whole body was shaking, his whole torso feeling crushed with a painful beating heart and shortened, sharp breaths. It slipped from his mouth as a loud sob before he crumbled to the ground, sobbing, murmuring your name softly.

* * *

“Damn, we’re really gonna miss you.” Dopheld, one of the assistants under Head of Finance Hux, said.

“I’m gonna miss you guys too.” You said with a soft sigh as you looked through files.

You heard a soft chuckle to your side, and you turned to Nastia. “Well we certainly know your boss will be missing you.”

You furrowed your brow and cock your head. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, you seriously haven’t noticed yet? He’s got a huge crush on you.”

You give her a wide eyed shocked look. “Wha-what?”

Dopheld averted his eyes awkwardly. “Well… He does seem very enthusiastic when he speaks with you… Like a completely different person.”

“I mean, we’re friends… But I don’t know…” You feel a chill creep when your memory of your fantasy sex session with Kylo grace your mind. “I… I should go.” 

You grabbed a couple documents and turned to make a run before bumping your chest into Kylo. You yelped and stepped back. 

“Sorry sir…” You mumbled, as your eyes met his, which seemed surprisingly dull. “Um, just running to the filing room.”

“I need to head there for something too, I’ll go with you.” Kylo stated plainly. 

You gave a slight nod and walked with him in silence, avoiding his gaze. His eyes stayed focused forward, not paying you mind, which was odd. Guilt started to weigh in your chest, you both were so sure that you wouldn’t get the job. That life would continue as normal.... Why were you feeling awful?

He opened the door with his badge before leaning on it to let you in as usual. The file room was huge, and full of bookcases alphabetized by subject. He went off to a far corner, glancing at his phone and comparing it with the files, as you went to return your own. Things were quiet, with only the turning of pages filling the air. You glanced at him, flipping through a file and pacing. You huffed, placing your last file before approaching him.

“Kylo… Are you mad at me?”

He looked up with a surprised look, then turned away walking quickly. “No…”

You stomped after him and grabbed his elbow, which did little and he managed to drag you a couple inches before he stopped. “Kylo!”

He turned to you with a sullen face, closing the file. “I… I won’t lie… I am upset. Not with you.” He reassured as he turned to you. “But the fact you’ll be gone…” He rubbed his neck with his hand, looking to the side shamefully. “I don’t have many… Friends. You’ve always been so good to me, and close… I guess it’s just scary not having you close anymore.”

Your eyes softened as you walked close to him. “Kylo… I know… You mean a lot to me too. And being apart from someone you care about is hard…” You sighed softly. “But… Kylo. We can still be close even when I’m gone. Being far away doesn’t mean our relationship ends.” You ran up and gave him a hug. “Kylo… It’s my dream. And I’m not giving it up, but I’m not giving you up either.” You booped his nose. “Now let’s get back to work.”

A warm smile grew across his plush lips and he nodded. “Thank you… That means a lot.”

You grinned as you headed out of the room. “Have to go to the supply office. See you later.”

As you sauntered off, Kylo touched the needle inside his jacket.

* * *

The month was nearly over. Kylo had never known such self loathing as now. He saw how your eyes sparkled when you talked about your new apartment, the work environment, the projects you would do. He adored the joy that graced your being during the time. 

And he was going to take it away from you. He shook his head as he entered the dining room that would host your party in little more than an hour, decorated with streamers and balloons of your favorite colors, and your favorite flowers and plants. Your self love session was a fluke, a lie. It never happened again. And even if you had some affection for Kylo, he knew he couldn’t force it out of you. Especially leaving, since it would put him in a manipulative light in your eyes.

The house had finished. A glorious splendor that you may never see the inside of, but he knew you would’ve adored. He considered giving it to you as a goodbye present, but knew that everyone leaving would expect one. He shook his head, and thought of the sedative needle still in his office.

_ I can keep her…  _

The thought crossed, but he quickly did away with it. He loved you. He had to let you go. Your fellow employees came in to deliver food and put the finishing touches on the decor. It would be soon. Your final goodbye. Kylo felt the welling sorrow in his chest and held it back, now was not the time.

“Mr. Ren, sir,” Thannison, his working replacement assistant called out as he approached. “She just finished her shift now, shall I send for her?”

He nodded quietly, and went to sit down at the table of honor where you would sit. Thannison scampered off, and Kylo sat straight. He tried to remain poised, he wanted your last physical memories of him to be good ones.

_ What if she won’t be happy? What if she gets hurt? What if she finds someone else? _

His hands gripped his thigh tightly, trying to distract his thoughts with pain. No, no, no. This could not happen. He had to let her go.

He looked out the open conference room door as you walked in, dressed in a cute party outfit. People applauded as you entered, popped confetti filled poppers, showering you in glittering specks. He smiled, seeing the joy bloom in your face, how you would treasure this moment. Your eyes met his and you walked to him, smiling warmly.

“Hey boss,” You said. “Hard to believe I won’t be saying that…”

His heart twisted at those words, his hands twitched. He wanted to grab you, never let you go. Keep you there, with him, forever. But there was no way he could do it, he smiled and gave a small shrug.

“Come on, it’s time to party.” He grinned.

You beamed as your eyes scanned the room, seeing the food and decorations. “You all are so thoughtful… I’ll miss you so much.”

Kylo wished that he could just die. You were going away, he loved you so much. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t imagine finding anyone as a friend, let alone loving someone else. He only nodded at your response, before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me.” He said as he brushed past you and walked out to the patio. 

* * *

Watching Kylo leave was odd, but you didn’t think much of it. You went to go mingle and dance, enjoy yourself with your coworkers. But as an hour ticked by, and Kylo still didn’t appear, you began to worry. You told Dopheld to cover for you as you made your way to the patio, praying he was still there.

By some miracle, he was still there, staring into space, occasionally glancing at his phone. You looked down, feeling a bit of guilt for not coming out earlier, and walked forward.

“Hey… Kylo?” You felt comfortable enough to call out his first name. 

He jolted, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket. “Hey…” He murmured softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to duck out like that… It was a lot at once.”

You go to his side, brows furrowed before you feel yourself frowning sadly. “Kylo, is me leaving really worrying?”

“Actually… More sad.” He admitted with a shrug. “I’m not gonna lie… I feel like I’m losing a good friend…” 

Your frown deepens and you walk forward to gently take his hand. “Oh Kylo… You’re not losing me.”

His eyes lit up, and you smiled softly. “I know… But… You don’t think that’s weird?”

“No, I know you’ve had issues and we’re close.” You glanced back at the party. “I want to talk more, but we should go back to the party, after it’s over can we… Just go for a walk and talk?”

Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise. “Um. Sure. Where to?”

Your eyes wander up to the sky. “I just need to drop my gifts off, then after we can go anywhere, everywhere? I just want to say goodbye to the city… And spend it with a friend.”

Kylo offered a gentle smile and nodded. “I can have them dropped off for you… And I would think of nothing better to do.”

You smiled back and gave a nod before you head back to the party.

* * *

Kylo helped you shoved the last gifts in a delivery car, and he smiled at you. “All ready for our little trip?”

“Yup.” You hopped into his passenger seat.. 

He started his car, and looked behind him to wave, you opened the window to wave to your coworkers, who cheered and waved back. You could spy Dopheld and Nastia whisper to each other and giggled. You didn’t care, you wanted to spend time with Kylo before you left. You pulled out of the building for the last time, people walking after you for a few steps before you took off for the city.

Kylo smiled casually as he leaned comfortably, touching the GPS. “Anywhere in the city, I’m your chauffeur tonight.”

You sat back with a laugh as you looked out the window, skyscrapers with flickering lights and the clear starry night almost blended into each other. But you wanted to say goodbye to all of it. Sadness weighed down in your chest, knowing that you wouldn’t call this home again. Your eyes flicked to Kylo, eyes forward with a relaxed smile, and the weight grew. You wouldn’t see Kylo’s smile…

Your heart thumped hard against your chest, and you fought a blush.  _ No, no, no… This is the last thing I want right now!  _ You shook your head, but turned back to him. His expressive brown eyes reflected the beautiful lights of the city, his frame stoic but soft, his voice almost a sinful contradiction of gruff and gentle... 

Oh God.

You tried to hold in a loud “UGH”, and it came out as a mumble.

You realized you were going to miss Kylo most of all. You weren’t just sexually attracted to the man, you were in love with him. He looked confused as you stopped at a light and he turned to look at you.

“Well? Where do you want to go?” He asked with a side smile.

You wanted to stop time right then and there. Just the two of you, in that car, him smiling at you, the light and shadow across his gorgeous face, eyes glowing like you’ve never seen before. Your heart thumped hard again, and you returned his smile. 

_ Now or never… _

“I want to go to the rooftop cafe, the one on top of the tallest building.” You proclaimed proudly.

Kylo checked the clock, 9:56 PM, it closed at 1 AM. He grinned back and nodded, the car speeding up as the light changed. “Just enough time for a light dessert and tea?”

“You know me so well.” You teased as you laid back, enjoying the ride.

You felt this night was fate, everything was going to change; your future, your home, and your relationship with Kylo. You prayed it would be for the better.

* * *

Kylo fidgeted nervously as you made your order, correctly guessing which tea you would pick, and your dessert choice being in your top cakes five range. He ordered a black tea, wanting to have enough caffeine to stay awake but not enough to make him even twitchier and one of your top ten favorite cookies. He kept his cool, reminding himself this wasn’t a date. Wasn’t remotely a date. 

It was clear where you stood with him. It was just a goodbye.

_ Goodbye. _

That word felt like poison, a toxin, a venom, something that would spread throughout his body and destroy him inside. The thought of your eternal absence crushed his heart, constricted his lungs, clamped down with razor sharp teeth on his very soul. But he had to do it. You came first. Always.

Kylo pulled the chair out for you by a large window that overlooked the city, the stars, the full moon that reflected off the caps of the waves in the distant ocean. You grinned as you sat down across from him, lifting your tea to blow on before taking a sip, cheeks starting to deepen due to the heat. He wished so badly he had a camera, just to capture this single moment he could return to and relive every day. The day you were so close to him.

His attention turned to his tea and food, he couldn’t stare at you all night, no matter how much he wanted to. There weren't many people in the cafe, a few college students studying, a businessman or two coming off overtime, and scant young tourists. His eyes looked around to a couple coming in from the outside balcony, laughing as their hands were entwined and going to the elevator. Kylo resisted a jealous glare, all he wanted was that with you…

“Um… Kylo…” You said, catching his attention to look back at you.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

You turned your gaze to the balcony. “Um… Can we go there after we eat? I want to see everything…”

Kylo smiled and nodded, trying to ever so slightly sip his tea quicker. You make it halfway through your cake before you glance at the half eaten cookie in Kylo’s hand. He noticed and chuckled, before putting it down. 

“Sorry, I wanted the cake more but watching you eat the cookie made me want a taste.” 

“Want me to cut it in half?”

“No, just a bite.”

You picked it up with a napkin, and stared at it. Kylo’s brows furrowed in confusion as he watched you, instead of rotating it to a side that wasn’t bitten, or taking a chunk off, you bit over exactly where Kylo’s mouth was. You let out a small gasp, putting the cookie back down. 

“Sorry, that was a bit weird.” 

Kylo’s heart fluttered as he picked the cookie back up. “Um… Not a problem…” He looked at where you had bitten, where your lips and tongue had graced, probably the closest he would get to your lips. He thought about keeping it, a final gift from you. But he knew that would be an awful idea, it would go bad, and just remind him that this was your last night. Plus it would look very obviously bad if he did it. He took a normal bite from the same place, at least content with the fact, in a way, this meant your lips touched.

Kylo hears you do a soft sigh of relief before the pair of you finish. The kitchen shut down as you both rose, the cafe even emptier than before. You went forward towards the balcony door but are stopped by a janitor.

“Sorry lovebirds, too late for that.” He said.

Kylo sees you open your mouth to speak, but he quickly pulled out his wallet, then took out two-hundred dollars. “Ten minutes. And don’t let anyone else in.”

The janitor checked to see if his coworkers noticed before snatching it. “I can vouch for up to thirty minutes.”

You laughed and quickly grabbed Kylo’s hand. “Thank you so much.” 

You tugged him outside, beaming with joy, and he could only return the expression. The cold air hit you both as you walked along the concrete balcony that encased half of the building. The cafe windows stopped where the balcony began and ended, giving the pair of you complete privacy. Kylo watched as you rushed to the edge of the balcony to get a better look, but he stayed back to look at you, the view in front of him was even lovelier, and something to be savored. You took deep breaths, even audible with the wind, and you turned around to face him.

“Kylo… I have something very important to say…” You announced as you walked toward him, hands wringing nervously.

His eyes widened, of all the things he was expecting, it wasn’t this. You stood right in front of him and looked down to take a last breath before looking back up.

“I really like you Kylo… Not just as a boss.” You said, your voice shaking with nerves. “This is going to sound so stupid, but I think I’ve fallen for you…”

Kylo was surprised at how still his body was at this moment. His eyes didn’t widen, he didn’t jump for joy, he didn’t even smile for a moment. He felt a shroud of heaviness and pain get flung off, his heart and head feeling feather light as his lips grew into a genuine smile. 

“I feel the exact same way…” He said with a shaking voice, his whole being felt as if he was trembling with joy.

You grinned confidently, high on life, grabbed him, and wrapped your arms around him and kissed him passionately. His lips were so soft and warm, his hair silky as you ran your hands through it. He deepened the kiss, strong arms securing you against his chest with his thumping heart, groaning softly. You eventually pull away, breathless, smiling, still in his arms looking at him with pure elation.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” You admitted as you pressed your head against his chest, hands falling to feel the soft fabric of his shirt and the warm muscles beneath. “This is nice…”

Kylo, eyes closed with contentedness, mouth open with a grin as soft chuckles fell from his lips. ”It was amazing… And this is wonderful…” His arms wrapped around you tighter. “You’re wonderful…” He leaned back slightly so your head could look up at him, he cupped your cheek and caressed you with his large hand. “I love you…”

A hot blush fell upon your cheeks, it almost felt too fast, but you didn’t care. You simply laid your head against his chest and cuddled deeper into his embrace. “I love you too…”

You both enjoyed the moment for a while, the cold wind blowing through your hair against your face and the sparkling of the stars above and the city below in the arms of someone you adored… But reality hits and you sighed as you turned in his arms to him. 

“But I’m still going to go Kylo.” You said as you rose to cup his face. “I have to.”

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at you. “But… we just got together!” He felt the crushing despair start to return to him as he spoke, he didn’t care about his decorum anymore.

You saw his huge, shiny, puppy dog eyes and felt a pang of guilt. “I need to, Kylo.” Your hands dropped to your sides and you tried to turn away, but Kylo didn’t let go, he kept his arms locked around you.

“Please don’t go! Don’t go!” He begged, his voice firmer, but still not angry or threatening, he sounded like he was in pure distress. 

A mild flash of panic shot through your mind, but you looked up to still see his saddened face. He wouldn’t hurt you.

You turned back to cup his face again, which caused his arms to loosen around you. “Kylo… I have to… I want to. But that doesn’t mean I want to leave you behind, no matter how far it is.” You gently booped his nose, which managed a small smile.

“Would you stay if you didn’t have the job?” He asked.

You blinked in confusion, he probably was just in a high stress situation for the past month, probably what got him acting so weird, so you shook your head. “Kylo, don’t word it like that. We both know I would’ve, don’t make me choose. And we probably even wouldn’t have gotten together if I didn’t leave because of the workplace relationship rules.” His grip is loosened completely so you step back, but you grabbed his hand. “This was a blessing, in a way, now we can make it work.”

He’s quiet, but his whole demeanor stills, and he nodded with a small smile. “I’ll make it work.”

You grinned at him, ran to give him another kiss. “Take me home?”

“My pleasure, darling.” His large hand found yours and squeezed it tightly, warm and strong.

* * *

Kylo’s mind raced, heart beating wildly out of control, he had to will his hand from twitching in yours on the elevator ride down. Did that really happen? Did you really feel the same way? He constantly had his eyes drift from you, to the side, to your hands joined together. Your hand, smaller in his, so fragile. He remembered how you felt in his arms, how warm and alive, how right everything felt in the world.

You could’ve just gone home after the party, but no, you chose to be with him, chose to spend time with him. Because you loved him back. He knew that you felt safe with him… 

The elevator ding to the parking lot brought him back, you squeezed his hand. “Come on.”

He walked briskly to the car with your hand in his, eyes wandering to see anyone else around. The dark corners of the parking lot, someone could hide, snatch you away. He squeezed your hand back. No, not as long as he was there. He would kill anything that came out of those shadows. He opened the door of his car for you and you slid in with ease. As he locked it behind you, he quickly turned behind him to check if anyone was around, if anyone would follow him. No one. He rushed to his side and started the car, he nearly wanted to rush out, but he couldn’t risk your life with reckless driving. He turned on the radio station to the one he knew was your favorite and carefully backed out.

“Kylo, is everything okay, you look pretty scared.” You commented, then he heard as you clicked your belt into place.

He stopped the car, thankfully not jolting you since he was going slow. Stupid him, he had almost forgetten to make sure you fastened your seatbelt. If someone barreled into the pair of you, you probably would’ve broken your beautiful nose, or worse gotten a concussion. He would’ve loved you still, no matter how an accident would’ve changed you, paid for your hospital bills, but he would have never forgiven himself for letting you get hurt. He calmly and carefully made his way out of the parking lot.

“Sorry… So many things have happened… Lots of thoughts.” He looked at you at a stop, then smiled again. “But I wouldn’t take it back for the world.”

You returned his smile. “Home, for the last time?”

Going back home, that would be such a delicate state for you in that empty house, if it were to get robbed there would be nothing of value to take, and they would turn their rage to you. Hurt you, threaten you, call him for ransom? Maybe even violate you.

He repressed a gag, the thought of some monster taking you against your will, hurting you. Using you to satisfy their own devious desires, instead of being with the man you loved. He would stay at a hotel nearby and keep watch, he could be there in minutes to save you. 

But even then, you insisted you had to leave. No, you wouldn’t feel safe. Worse, you wouldn’t be safe. Who knows what could be in that city? Maybe there was a serial killer in your apartment, who focused on killing people who lived alone? What if you went out drinking with your co-workers and you got taken advantage of? He didn’t even think to check the security of your new apartment. What kind of boyfriend would he be?

Thought after thought popped up, all about how horribly wrong things could end up for you as he drove, only the goal of getting you home safe made him drive like a sane man. How you would never forgive him, how he could never forgive himself… But you wanted that job… It was your dream. You were willing to take that risk.

It was so far and unless he followed you, he wouldn’t be able to keep you safe. But people would judge you both for it, maybe you wouldn’t even understand… Not yet at least. And you loved him too, so maybe you already did understand, maybe didn’t even realize you understood too. He thought back to everything that happened in the last month, and even before. You both didn’t think you were getting the job. You both didn’t think this was going to happen. He remembered your words…

_ “This was a blessing, in a way, now we can make it work.” _

Everything made sense. This was planned. You had to quit your job because of the workplace rules about dating your boss, your dream job was a cover. The two of you together, that was your real dream. He had an almost zen like calm as he drove up to your apartment and parked.

You unbuckled, started gathering your things, then turned to him and leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against yours, savouring the feel of your lips, the smell of your body, but had to pull away first, he had things to do. 

“See you later Kylo.” You said wistfully.

“I’ll see you, but actually,” He sat up and turned his body to yours. “You know the company we use to transport things from different offices? I could hire them to be your movers.”

“Kylo, you don’t have to, I already have something lined up.” You said as you started getting out of the car.

He caught your hand again, which made you turn to him in surprise, but he smiled at you softly as he lifted your hand to kiss it. “I’ll pay. Let me take care of you.”

You blushed a bit and giggled shyly. “If you insist Ky…” You turned back to give him another kiss and he released your hand. “Goodnight.”

“Night love, you’ll have your dream before you know it.” 

He waved to you as you stepped back, then closed the door. He watched you go into your apartment through his mirror before heading to the nearest hotel parking lot. Before he entered, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

“Mr. Ren? Do you need something?”

“I know you do well doing those under the table cargo transfers, but this isn’t medication this time.” He said sternly.

“Woah, woah, slow down, what do you need exactly?”

“Furniture, and a lift for someone… And people that I know could keep quiet about it, I’ll triple the pay, and a 50% permanent increase to pay and retirement payback.” He demanded. 

“Um, that’s very generous but um… You’re not gonna kill anyone are you?”

He went to his security camera app, and made sure you were inside, safe. You walked around your maze of boxes, laughing, before flopping into your bed and then turning to get your toys out. He smiled as he got out of his car to step into the hotel.

“No, I’m keeping someone safe.”


	3. Making It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally leaving for you dream job, you wake up to find yourself in your new home, and Kylo waiting for you. You learn he has taken you away from your life, and wants to take even more from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long, I had finals and then I had work, and then had to deal with mental health issues but I'm back! And here's what you've all been waiting for. WARNING: Drugged, hard noncon rape, very NSFW. Hope you enjoy.

You gave your keys to your landlord as the movers put in the last of your belongings and smiled. “Thank you so much.”

He gave a grin and a nod. “Safe travels.”

The movers, all three women, had your things in a truck and a large van for you to hitch a ride with. You had only walked or taken public transportation to work so Kylo arranged for another car.

You pulled out your phone to text him as they started to strap your things down. 

_“I’m gonna head out soon.”_

_“Be safe love, wish I could be there to see you off but I’ve got pressing matters.”_

_“Don’t worry, we had lots of time, and I’ll see you before I know it <3.” _

_“I know dear, take care.”_

Your heart thumped when you read his texts, he was so unbelievably sweet for the past two days, even through just texts and calls. The beginnings of the relationship were already looking bright, even if you were leaving. The closing of the trunks brought your attention away and one of the movers walked up to you.

“All ready for the road?” She asked.

You nodded, tucking your phone away in your pocket. “Yep. Thank you.”

You go to the van side and jump in, buckling up. Before you know it, you’re on the move, your eyes lingered on your now former home. You drove up hills, navigating away from the city, you can see the building you used to work in stand proudly, not too far away is the building where the rooftop cafe you and Kylo had made it official. But they disappeared behind the trees leading out of the city. You felt your chest tense with nerves and excitement, you were on your way to your new life.

“Everything okay?” The driver asked with a side glance.

“Yes… It’s just… Such a huge change.” You admitted as you laid back in the seat. “A little nervous.

“No sweat, that’s common, but change is good,” She put her arm behind her seat and banged on something hollow. “Got drinks if you want, staying hydrated calms the nerves. Your boss… Boyfriend? Made sure to have your favorites.”

You bend over and open the cooler to see some of your favorite juices, teas, and sodas. While it was admittedly odd that Kylo could remember what you liked, it was sweet that he did, he was really smart so you assumed memorizing these things just came easy. You grabbed a juice and cracked it open, waiting for a still area to take a deep drink. 

“Yum, thank you.” You slowly began to sip at the drink for some time, checking your phone to listen to music and watch videos.

It was fifteen minutes in when you could feel your eyelids start to weigh down. You tried to blink away the drowsiness, you wanted to see the drive, but then you felt your muscles untense, the grip on your phone loosening. Maybe you had burned so much energy the past month and you were exhausted before you knew it?

You turned to the mover. “Hey… I’m gonna…” You found yourself mumbling. “Take a nap.”

“No problem, you’ll wake up at your new place.”

You nodded softly, before you closed your eyes and let yourself slip into a deep sleep.

Just in time to miss the fact they made a wrong turn.

To you anyway.

* * *

Kylo fidgeted as he saw the truck and van approach the house. As soon as the van parked he rushed over to the passenger side and flung it open, he saw you there, quietly sleeping. He unbuckled you as the movers came around, then pulled you so you could lay in his arms. His eyes scanned your body, heart pulsing, you looked so beautiful, so helpless… He had to protect you at all costs.

“Here she is, unhurt.” One of the movers said.

Kylo swept your hair back. “Just unload everything into the second garage. I can take care of things from there.”

He carried you inside before gently resting you on the couch, kissing your still lips gently. “I love you so much, I promise you’ll be happy here.” 

He left you to check his laptop. He hadn’t deleted your work email, made sure to send all your exchanges from there. It was only a matter of time to make sure that there were no ties to that cursed opportunity; buying out and shutting down corporations, throwing enough money to keep people quiet, middlemen like the movers to ensure he couldn’t be traced to your disappearance. It was all perfect.

His eyes flicked back to you, smiling gently. “Welcome home love.”

> * * *

You yawned as you began to awake, you felt fuzzier than you usually did when you woke up, stirring around to stretch your limbs, eyes still closed. You couldn’t move. Your breath hitched and quickened, how did you have so much room? How were you laying down? You managed to crack open your eyes, it was dark. This wasn’t the van.

“Hey... It’s okay...” A soft voice murmured. “You’re okay now...” Large fingertips ghosted over your forehead. 

Your eyes blinked awake in an almost drunken state, your eyes still blurry from whatever drug you were on. You could make out the large sitting figure at the side of what felt like a large fancy bed. They tilted their head before perking up in realization. 

“Sorry, it’s a bit bright.” They pulled out a small white remote attached to the side frame of the bed, and hit a button a few times. The light slowly started to dim and you could start to make out shapes clearer and clearer. You trembled, looking at the face of your captor, a man you could see now. You tried to scoot away, to bolt, to run, but as you tried to move your arm it felt weighty, sluggish. Your elbow buckled and you fell back onto the bed.

You couldn’t get away.

He moved closer, gently reaching out his large warm hand to grab yours, as if to stay you. “Wait... It’s okay...” He climbed onto the bed.

Your heart raced, you tried to part your lips to scream but it just came out as a small. “No...”

He straddled you by the thighs, then gently pinned your arms above you and moved inches away from your face. The first thing you noticed was familiar olive brown eyes staring into yours, the moles dotting his face, the fluffy black hair framed around his face... No...

“Kylo?” You murmured out.

No no no, this can’t be happening. It’s a dream. A nightmare. A representation of your regret leaving his company, leaving his side so soon after his confession. He didn’t kidnap you. He wouldn’t kidnap you, he wouldn’t-

“Yes...” He replied, gently stroking the side of your cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ll start to regain more movement soon. But...” His hands traced down to your neck, gently grazing sensitive skin that made you twitch ever so slightly. He smiled sweetly at this. “Yes... You can still feel...”

Your eyes widened, you froze out of sheer shock. You tried again to move away, shift your legs to run, to kick. But you weakly lifted it only for it to fall back down. He looked at you with a slight frown, and something that resembled pity. 

“Sorry, you’ll still be weak for a few more hours...” 

He wrapped one of his massive arms around the small of your back, the other around your knee, and he gently sat you up against a mound of pillows. Your eyes flicked to them, they widened when you recognized most of them as your pillows that you had packed away already.

Your moving van.

Your eyes began to search around the room. It was unfamiliar, much larger than your normal bedroom, hell it looked half the size of your apartment, but as you flicked around you could see a lot of your personal objects: stuffed animals, chairs, pictures, posters, books, meticulously arranged to be similar to how you displayed them in your home.

Kylo had never been to your home.

A gentle hand stroked the side of your face and pulled you back to the situation, Kylo’s lips were centimeters away from yours, but he moved back suddenly, he looked down, almost ashamed. He looked back up at you.

“... I didn’t want you to go...” He said softly. “I didn’t want you to leave me... “ He leaned in and gave a soft kiss, akin to the one you had given him a few days ago. “But it’s okay… I know you didn’t want to either.”

“Kylo… I did want to go!” You cried out, trying to squirm out of his grasp. 

His brows furrowed and his grip tightened, not enough to hurt. Yet. Your thoughts raced, trying to think of something, anything to get leverage over him. There was no way he could get away with this.

“Kylo, my job will know I’m missing, the landlord of my apartment… You can’t keep me here!” You yelled with a stern voice. 

Kylo paused and he reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out what you recognize as your phone. You tried to jump and make a grab for it, but the drugs weighed you down and you couldn’t even lift your arm up to its full extent. Kylo easily unlocked your phone and navigated it, before finding something he was looking for. He pressed it, and you heard the dial tone of your voice messages.

“Hello? Oh, I hope I can reach you before.” You recognized the voice of the hiring manager. “Normally I would wait until you picked up but it’s urgent. Our company was bought out by someone else and… They froze all hiring and since you didn’t start, you counted for the cutoff. Don’t worry, though, they negotiated with your landlord and are willing to pay for you to live there before moving elsewhere, and even some severance pay for you. So sorry, get back as soon as you can. We really hope to work with you in the future. Have a nice week.”

Your mouth fell agape in horror, a vortex of burning rage, sickening fear, and crushing sadness swirled inside you. 

Kylo simply reached over to squeeze your hand. “I had an overseas subsidiary buy your company… Among other things, just know that it’s all taken care of. They won’t know what happened, nor miss you. It’s hard to understand now… But they were taking you away from me, you wouldn’t have been happy.” He took your other hand and held both in his. “I could tell, we belong together.” He leaned down, pressing his head against yours. “I know you don’t know it yet… But you will.”

Your heart pounded, head feeling like it was being crushed by the weight of sheer insanity and horror. You closed your eyes sobbing, tears streaming down your face. You let out a soft cry, just a few days ago you had melted into his arms, but now all you wanted to do was sob and get away from him. You shook your head, breathing sharply as your heart pounded against your chest, it felt like your throat was being crushed. He frowned at this, he leaned over and gently swept your hair to the side and kissed your temple. 

“Please calm down love, I’m begging you.”

It was almost hilarious, after learning he had manipulated your life and took you away from your dreams, wanting you to calm down. If you could move, you would kill him, choke him, he couldn’t get away with this. Somehow, you managed to form a coherent logical thought, you couldn’t do anything, he was larger and stronger than you. As much as you hated the thought, you had to play along. You let your breaths grow deeper and slower, heartbeat slowing. 

“There Kylo… I’m calm.” You managed to state.

His face softened in relief and he gently stroked your face. 

“I’m here for you, always.” He captured your chin and pulled you in for a kiss again, with more fervor, pressing his body against you. You could feel the heat coming off him, the thick broadness of his chest, the thumping of his heart. 

One hand snaked down your back, before resting on your lower back, the other knotted in your hair, pressing your body against his. You wanted to shove him away, but with the drugs your efforts were futile. You fell limp in his arms, and hoped to just make him lose interest. He pulled back, and you avoided his gaze, which made him gently turn your head towards him.

“You make me so happy… Ever since our kiss I wanted to just have you close, just like this, forever.” He said, keeping your face from turning away. 

**Forever.**

The word terrified you. You couldn’t stand being here with him for another moment, but he had obviously planned otherwise. 

“I want you... All of you tonight…”

Your eyes widened with fear, your stomach dropped, you slowly shook your head. “No... No...” You cried, more tears starting to form.

He looked distressed for a moment, frowning with furrowed brows, but he kissed you again, as if he could magically change your mind. 

“I’ll make you happy, I promise.” His smile never left his lips, but then he bit them in thought. “I’ve read your medical records... You put ‘no sexual activity’ at your last gynecologist visit this year… And I followed and always watched to see if any man dared to be interested in you…” He traced the back of his finger to your cheek. “I want to have every single part of you…”

Your heart felt like it stopped, but you wish it actually did. 

“I love you... And believe it or not...” He blushed pink, almost as if he was innocent or embarrassed. “I haven't either.” He sat up, and got off the bed before walking to a drawer. 

You can’t quite see it due to the drugs, but you heard something unlock, then a couple glass bottles clinked. He walked over and pulled a stool over and you can see what’s in his hands, a small labeled medicinal bottle, and he was holding a syringe. Panic jolted through your body, and your adrenaline made your heart leap.

“Ky… Kylo what is that?” You managed to ask with a shaking voice.

He looked at you and then showed you the label. “Depo-Provera. Injectable birth control.” 

The reality hit you like a ton of bricks and you closed your eyes, and let out a sob. “No… Kylo please no…”

“I promise that this version is much safer, very low bone weakening risk, and I’ll keep a careful eye on your ovaries so there’s no problem.” But then he looked at you with soft, wide eyes, and then gave a slight smile. “Unless… You wouldn’t mind if we had a baby early?” 

His tone was so light, playful, hopeful. The empty, twisting pit in your stomach almost made you gag at his words, but you knew better than to. Keeping your eyes closed, you shook your head again. If this was happening, you didn’t want to get pregnant on top of it.

“No… Go ahead…”

Kylo ghosted your cheek with his finger before he gently pressed your arm to find an injection point. “Relax… I mean… Relax more.” You felt the pinch of the needle enter your body, before exiting after a second. 

You heard something unwrap, and as you manage to turn your head, you can see it’s a small band-aid that Kylo was even nice enough to match to your skin tone and applies it to the injection. He kissed it softly before climbing back onto the bed and sitting up across from you. 

He began to unbutton his shirt, you wanted to look away, but you know he would just make you look anyway. He was slow, his hands were trembling, his eyes flicked up at you, at first trembling as well, but as his eyes traced your body they stilled, brows narrowed into a borderline predatory gaze. You tried to stare behind him, but due to his size and his proximity to you, it was nearly impossible to do. He dropped his shirt to the ground beside you carelessly, then quickly pulled his undershirt off, revealing his pale, broad chest dotted with moles. He then got into a position on his knees, but never broke away from your eyes. You heard metal being fumbled with as he began to remove his belt, you recoiled at first but thankful at least he dropped his belt to the floor. You felt a twist of pain in your head, and a twinge of heat to your stomach, even after what he had done, you couldn’t forget the desire you had for him for so long, how once you shuddered in pleasure at him undressing mere feet away from you just a month ago. He unzipped his pants then pauses, he looked down at his clothed lower half. He closed his eyes, then took a few deep breaths. You trembled, but felt some shred of hope when he did.

“Kylo please…” You squeaked out between labored, panicked breaths. “You don’t have to do this… If you love me, you wouldn’t hurt me…”

That gave him pause, you heard his breath hitch, he stared down at the bed, deep in thought. You moved your legs, maybe to run, to kick him, to do something, you pried yourself maybe an inch off the mattress before collapsing again. His eyes turned towards you, and you froze in place, lips parted, eyes starting to dry, you must’ve looked completely and utterly helpless. He leaned over and gently moved you back into place, then paused to see if you were in a satisfactory position, then embraced you, gently resting his chin over your shoulder, his warm breath against your neck.

“I won’t hurt you…” He murmured softly. “Let me show you I love you.”

Kylo pressed a soft kiss against your neck as he moved his body over yours, his legs locking your body beneath him. You felt your chest tighten as you realized how trapped you were. You tried to move your legs to kick up, try and aim for his crotch, but you helplessly moved your knees against the air. A chill reached your stomach, not from fear this time, but air. Kylo played almost childishly with the hem of your shirt, lifting it up to see your stomach, he swallowed, looking back up at you.

“I want to see you… For real, not just on camera.” He said, his voice was uneven, unsure almost.

He pulled your shirt up, and you burst into a full sob as he tugged it over your arms, leaving you in your bra, his large hands tracing your bare flesh just around your breasts, face breaking out into a smile.

“You are so beautiful…” He breathed, eyes almost sparkling with wonder. 

You raised your arms, trying to hit him, you wanted to claw his fucking eyes out for looking at you, admiring you against your will for so long. You knew it was futile, there was nothing you could do. He was going to have his way with you, but why couldn’t he just fucking get it over with? Why did he have to act so slow? So intimate? Tears streamed down your face, wondering how things went wrong, just a couple days ago you were so in love with him, in different circumstances, this would be a dream come true, a cherished memory. But now?

“Why Kylo?” You bawled as you let your arms fall. “Things were going so good for us, you didn’t have to do this! You’re telling me you couldn’t fucking stand a long distance relationship?!”

He paused, eyes widening with shock once more. He bit his lip and scowled, and your body went cold from fear as his hand found your neck. You braced for a squeeze, but it never came, he only rested his large hand against your neck. His two fingers found an area of your neck, where he could feel your heartbeat. His expression softened to an almost pitiful pout as he gently kissed you again.

“I know… I know…” He whimpered as his hands moved to gently cup your face. “But you need to understand love, I have to keep you safe. So many people are out there that can hurt you.” He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, then pressed his head against yours. “I know you best love, and I can protect you, you are my world. And you may not be able to understand now, you will.” His mouth curled into a smile. “And I know you love me too…”

You stared with mouth agape in shock, he really felt justified in this. There was no way to logic your way out of this situation. This was his twisted view. 

You had damned yourself without realizing.

He continued his assault of kisses, pressing his lips gently against yours, you opened your mouth, tried to catch his lip with your teeth. You were too slow, you only caught his bottom lip slightly as he pulled away. His eyes went round with surprise for a moment, but they narrowed again and he pressed his lips against you, harsher, but not painful, and gave a gutternal moan against your lips. You tried to bite him again, squirmed beneath him, feeling the heat from his bare, firm chest against your skin.

“Yes.” He hissed as his hands found the cup of your breast.

He pulled back, his hands feeling the sides of your body, before pausing on your bra strap, then snaked behind your back, and you screamed.

“No! Kylo! No! Please…” You begged.

Unlike before, this didn’t deter him. “I’ll be gentle.” He promised again. “You’ll feel good. I love you.”

He unhooked your bra, before quickly pulling it off your body. He stopped again, eyes taking the sight of your bare breasts before his hands gently grazed over your soft flesh, tickling lightly against your stomach, before he cupped them. He gently massaged them with a disgustingly warm grin, squeezed them, gently caught your nipples with his fingers until they’re perky, sending the wrong sensations down to your core, feeling the slickness of arousal starting to build. 

“It feels good… Doesn’t it?” He asked.

He kissed the top of your collarbone, before trailing down your chest. He placed an almost chaste kiss on your nipple, before taking it into his hot, waiting mouth. He sucked gently, teeth grazing against your skin and tongue swirling around your nipple, starting to harden in response to his touch. Kylo made sure his attentions weren't away, as the other hand, rough and warm, occupied your other breast, still squeezing and pinching your nipple sore. You fought him and any moan of pleasure escaping from your lips. You hated that his affections were sending all the wrong feelings in your body, electrifying pulses that made heat start to pool in your belly. Eventually, he switched, the cold air made your breasts even more sensitive, nipples pert in pleasure and pain. 

You tried to push him off, lift your knee to kick him off, but with the drugs and his massive weight it was useless. Your eyes flicked down to him, his face pressed against your chest, hair tickling your skin, plush lips working at your skin with eyes shut in pleasure. Your mind flashed back to your fantasies, how this was almost a page ripped out of them, which caused the knot of nerves to tighten, your panties to soak.. Tears pooled again and you shut your eyes, trying to focus on something else. 

It’s then when you felt a large, clothed mass against your thigh. Your eyes snapped open, your gaze met his large bulge in his half undone pants, now pulled down from the physical activity. He sat up again, one final time, clouded eyes gazing down at you with a hunger you hadn’t seen before, he offered a sweet smile as he finally pulled down his pants and boxers.

His cock sprang free. It was long, the uncut tip reaching past his mid thigh, thick, flushed a deep ruddy color, heavy to the point it was having trouble standing up on its own so it bobbed, clear precum weeping from his tip that started to drip down his shaft. Your cunt tightened in anticipation, you hadn’t had anything that big in you before, but still your lower belly burned hot with need. He swallowed audibly as he looked at you.

“I love you.” He said in a voice a little above a whisper.

He laid on you, his thick bare chest against your breasts, his flesh felt like silk over granite. Kylo grunted softly as his hands found your hips and hooked onto your panties before sliding them off, moving down to your lower body. The chill of cold air meeting your soaked pussy made you mewl softly and shiver. He paused when he saw your sex, eyes soft again and plush lips slightly parted in wonder. His thick fingers ghosted over your clit.

“I did this… I made you wet…” He looked up at you, eyes glossy, as if he was crying with joy. “It was me… You want me just as much as I want you.”

“No…” You begged, shaking your head.

He gently gripped your knees as he spread your legs, leaving your glistening cunt out on display, unable to conceal your body’s yearning for him. He moved closer, as if he wanted to etch the proof of his work into your memory, or what he thought of as beautiful. He dipped two thick fingers into you, swirling just outside of your cunt, then pulled them out, coated in your arousal. He placed them into his mouth, sucking like a fucking lollipop, moaning at your taste with a closed eye grin before taking them out.

“Yes…” He breathed, shuddering slightly. “You taste divine... “ His eyes were dark with hunger again. “Let me… Have you.”

He dove back down, warm lips kissed the hood of your pussy, then dragged over your skin to your labia, then finally pressed his lips against your slit. You couldn’t hold back the cry of pleasure when his lips met your core, his warm, firm lips and hot tongue dancing across your skin. His deep groans of pleasure vibrated against your sensitive flesh, which started to tighten around at intrusion, hot pulses erupted across your body, almost convulsing at his touch as your body warred with fear and pleasure. His tongue flicked against sensitive spots inside you, and he moved his hand to press against your nub, deeper, greedily taking in your pleasure as you felt your cunt clench. You screamed at the feeling, a jolt of pain from the stimulation, but he ignores you, focusing on what he wanted from you.

You couldn’t take it, the anticipation, the hanging onto every action, the false hope, there was no way out of this now. You hung your head shamefully and whimpered out. “Kylo… Please…”

He stopped and pulled away from your pussy, lips wet with your arousal. He wiped his face to clean himself, making it a show to lick his lips, making sure to absolutely relish your taste. 

“Yes my love?” He asked with an eerily calm voice.

You looked away, slamming your eyes shut, sobs choked in your stomach, you hated this, you hated him, you hated what he was doing. You just wanted it to end.

“Do it…” You whispered.

He gently grabbed your shoulders, then turned your body towards him. He leaned over to wipe a tear. “Do what, my love?”

You snapped your eyes open. “Fuck me already! You want me so bad just fucking finish it! Why do you want me to suffer like this?!”

His eyes became saucers, and he frowned with his eyebrows furrowing, he gently traced patterns into your flesh. “... It’s not just fucking,” He said. “I told you already… “ His hands traced your sides and found your thighs again before parting them. “I love you, I want you to feel good. This is love.”

He positioned himself, you felt the heat of his body first, then his huge cockhead start to pierce your virgin flesh. You screamed out and he slowed as he felt how tight your muscles were, even as your arousal prepared for his entrance. 

“I’m not hurting you… I want you to feel that I love you!” He proclaimed as he slid inside you.

He’s not forceful, but his sheer size split you open, you bawled, as your walls clenched around his cock. He groaned in pure pleasure, feeling the overwhelming sensation of your tight, virgin pussy, and his first full penetration. He panted, grunted, but he kept himself from moving until he felt your walls ease. When he felt you were ready, he slid out before slowly sliding back in.

“YES!” He practically screamed, he’s euphoric, eyes almost glimmering and a smile from ear to ear on his face as he began to quicken.

His hips slammed into yours, the sound of lewd smacking of flesh and sex fill the air. His hands grabbed at your hips to bring you as close as possible, but still gentle enough to not leave marks, then leaned forward, arms wrapped around your back and waist as to force bodies close. You felt his heart pulsing against your chest as his is cock pounded into your cunt, your nerves white hot, unable to adjust, as soon as he pulled out he slams back in. The knot in your belly tightened, ready to snap, you felt your walls pulse with need, you prayed for relief and shut your eyes, but Kylo slowed, he caught your head.

“No…” He said firmly as he positioned his not even an inch away from yours, burning eyes meeting yours.. “Look... Into my eyes.” He commanded through his pants, sweat dripping down his face. “I want… To see… Both of us to…” He groaned. “As we cum. Together.” He kissed you sweetly, just like the night you confessed your love, before quickening again.

Friction of your flesh built, faster, hotter, more, you watched his eyes drift between determined and lost in pleasure, yourself starting to drift and blur. But finally, it feels like your walls tighten, pulse, before you finally snap. Your orgasm rippled waves of pleasure that washed over your now limp, used body, arousal gushing over his cock that your cunt clamped down on greedily. You wanted to throw your head back, look away from him, but Kylo kept his word, his hands never slipped from your head, you watched his face contort as he groaned, cock throbbing against your stimulated walls before he cums. Hot, thick, seed shot into you, almost burning against your abused flesh. You cried, you shook, you shuddered, there was so much. It filled you to the brim and dripped out, coating Kylo’s cock in a mixture of your arousal and his cum. He finally let you fall, arms twisted and feeling empty, devastated, ruined beneath him, you were too exhausted to bawl, physically and emotionally, all you wanted to do was die, pass into the night.

And then Kylo laughed. It wasn’t dark or cruel, it was like the times you just joked around the office. It was almost pure. He kissed your neck, your cheek, before he found your lips and pressed his head against you.

“That was amazing…” He breathed, his smile warm and loving. “I love you…” He brushed back your hair as he held you close, but gentle as if you were the most fragile thing in existence. 

He slowly slid out, your body feeling empty, used, raw. He kissed your neck, before he rolled off you, still practically radiating with joy, before gently leaning your body against his. He murmured sweet nothings into your ear, squeezing your hand, you felt his chest rise and fall with each breath and the beats of his heart. It almost was peaceful. You tried to block him out before he suddenly got up, and stood. 

“It’s been a long night, and I don’t want to mess with your internal clock.” Kylo walked over to a cabinet. He pulled another needle out of what looks like a first aid kit. “Just for you to relax and sleep tonight.” He kissed your temple. He gently gripped your wrist and found a vein before injecting the sedative into your vein. He quickly cleaned the little hole, and bandaged it up as he did your first. 

“Sleep tight love, I’ll see you in the morning.” He laid beside you, before he dimmed the lights completely dark and pulled the blankets over the two of you. He cuddled you against his chest, you could feel his flesh, still damp from sweat, heartbeat just beginning to slow, he wrapped his arms around you as you slowly began to fade into dreams.

“I love you…” He whispered one last time.


	4. Love is A Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day with Kylo in your new "home", Kylo decides to come up with a couple ways for you to relax: A bath and some definitely not suspicious drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna reiterate Rape/NonCon: Every single time folks. In this chapter, nonconsenual drugging/aphrodisiac, finger fucking, forced handjob. Also thank you for waiting lovelies, I wish I could update more frequently but muse is a fickle thing. Enjoy~

Your eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

_ It was a nightmare.  _

You were in your apartment. It was the day to move out. Your nightmare was your guilt of leaving Kylo’s company, of leaving Kylo’s side when you finally got together, the dull ache between your legs was your period. You were going to get up and text Kylo a very, very watered down version of the nightmare for a laugh, get up and go and grab a coffee and bagel at your favorite corner shop for the last time. Yes. That sounded great. 

You fluttered your eyes open.

Only for familiar, warm brown eyes to meet them. You froze as you saw Kylo’s face, framed by slightly damped hair, nose gently pressed against you. 

“Morning sweetheart.” He said gently, his mouth in a soft smile, eyes twinkling almost innocently. 

You screamed as you scampered away, before tumbling onto the floor with the sheets wrapped around you. Kylo followed, his head dangling off the bed, face quickly taut with worry.

“Are you alright?” He swung his legs to stand, now in his boxers.

You twirled into the sheets for any sort of protection against him. You sat up, scooted away. That’s when you realized.

You could move.

You could run.

You fought to stand against the silky sheets and cool wooden floor, and managed it, legs feeling heavy like lead before you ran around the bed and to the door. You tripped as you grabbed the knob and twisted, won’t budge. You felt a growing vortex of panic in your stomach as you gripped it and tried to force it open.

“Calm down love.” Kylo said calmly as he approached behind you. “It’s fingerprinted to me.”

You looked down and noticed the small blue square atop the knob. Before you can think to do anything, Kylo’s large arms locked around you and pulled you into a strong hug from behind and you froze. You shook and shuddered as your mind took you back to the night before, how he had forced himself on you, veiling it as a proclamation of love. You tried to hit his arms away but the way he holds you leaves you immobilized, forearms locked across your stomach. 

“Sh… Calm… It’s okay… You’re okay…” He reassured you, leaning over to brush his cheek against yours.

No, it was not okay. You were trapped with a madman rapist that seemed to think his love excused his actions, who you had once adored, but you kept yourself from crying. You knew if you did, he would be desperate to comfort you, to be your knight in shining armor. His “hug” wasn’t just him being loving, it was a warning to you, a warning you couldn’t fight back. 

For now.

You stilled yourself, and managed to turn into his bare, warm chest to lift your arms to give him a gentle hug back.

He seemed satisfied, he stepped away and cupped your face. “I know it was a rough night, and the drugs and…” He blushed slightly, and gave the same soft chuckle. “And the lovemaking… Must’ve made you pretty sore.”

You wanted to retch at the word, but you don’t want to piss him off, so you simply nodded in response.

“How about I run you a bath?” He asked, smiling, his eyes lit up. “There’s so much to see!” 

He took your hand before he gently tugged you towards the opposite wall covered in blackout curtains like an excited child first entering an amusement park. A series of buttons were placed on a barren spot, he eagerly pressed one and the curtains lifted, and you finally saw where you were. 

Forests, with mountains in the distance capped with clouds and snow. The mountains nearby that you knew of were two hours away from the city, and home to scattered celebrities and wealthy people that sought privacy and refuge from prying eyes. No one would be around to hear you scream, no direction you would know to run to safety.

You were trapped. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Kylo asked you. “I wanted to find the perfect place for us to start our new life together, just the two of us…” He then let out a little huff. “Well… For now.” He turned to you. “But I’ll show you the house later today, first a bath sounds like what you need.”

You declined to respond as he gently hurried you away from the windows and opened a door on an adjacent wall from the exit. As he opens it you see a large, bright, white marble tiled bathroom with black cabinets and drawers to accompany it, as you turned you see the toilet with an electronic bidet, a large waterfall shower with spouts above and on the wall across from the glass door with a marble bench, and a porcelain tub that was practically the size of a hot tub.

Kylo called your name and you looked as he opened one of the cabinets to reveal an array of different colored fluffy towels, and baskets of bath products.

“Go ahead and pick.” He said warmly, as if he was offering you a gift.

You swallowed and stepped forward, blankets still shielding your modesty as you grabbed a towel and then turned to the baskets. You realize they’re labeled: “Shampoo”, “Conditioner”, “Body Wash”, “Masks”, “Bath”. You grabbed at them to just get it over with, but as you brought them to your arms, you recognized the products, luxury bath products that you have either used before and enjoyed, scented to your liking, or tailored to your needs. You took another look into the bath basket, you even saw bath bombs and bath oil you like, then looked at towels; all your favorite colors. Kylo had been thorough with his stalking and researched thoroughly on how he thought to please you, you repressed a thought of positivity with the reality of disgust. 

You grabbed some bubble solution and two bath bombs you knew would cloud the water, you wanted to hide as much as possible. You heard a faucet squeak and running water, you turned as Kylo plugged the tub hole and it began to fill. He noticed your bubble bath choice and carefully took it out of your hand to run under the tap water, which began to froth. 

“I think that’s how you like it… You can change it.” He offered as he stands. “But I’m going to go make us breakfast.” He walked up to you and kissed your head. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

He walked out of the bathroom, you carefully and peeked out as he opened the exit with his thumb before quickly shutting it. You ran to the grand windows he showed you before, pounding at them, trying to pry them open, your fingers ached as your hands snapped back. It wouldn’t budge. You snapped your eyes around the room, trying to think of something that could break the window. Your eyes fell on a metal decoration of your favorite flower, something he surely sought out, you picked it up and walked a fair distance from the window, gripping it hard before throwing it against the window with all your might. The window thudded loudly as it harmlessly bounced off. You sighed sharply and gritted your teeth, of course it wouldn’t be easy. You looked at the little metal flower, sadly not heavy nor large enough to do damage. Your eyes turned towards the last unopened door opposite to the exit, flicking to the knob. No fingerprint lock. You ran over to fling it open. 

Your eyes widen when you see it’s a walk in closet, a half full one the length of your previous hallway and twice as wide. You at first are thankful for any coverage for your body, then you grabbed a shirt to take a closer look. It was completely sheer. You dropped it in disgust then looked at the other clothes, they are your size, but form fitting, low cut, high slits, low waist. You went to the drawers along the sides of the closet to open and find an endless array of strappy, skimpy lingerie. Your stomach churned in displeasure, face hot with shame and anger.. He was going to have you lewd in front of him, something for his eyes to devour like a piece of meat. You held back tears of frustration as you pieced together a semi modest ensemble: push up bra, strappy thong, low cut tee shirt, comfortable looking but probably barely able to cover your ass, cotton shorts before making your way back to the tub.

You saw the water almost dangerously high then rushed to turn it off as the bubbles brimmed, before angrily tossing in the bath bombs. You knew better than to anger Kylo by either letting the tub overflow or refuse to take a bath. Soon the bath fizzed as the bubbles and water tinted a cloudy, glimmering color and you dropped the sheet and slipped in. As much as you hated Kylo, the bath felt heavenly for your aching body and tensed muscles. You felt the pains of your intimate areas and your crumpled, drugged body start to dull away. Like the shower, the bath had seats inside so you could comfortably sit or lay down, which you happily indulged in. You hooked your hand over the side before suddenly hitting a button which powers on a TV across from you. You look at it startled, how many damn buttons did Kylo have in this house? But you were happy for any form of distraction at this point and examined the remote embedded in the rim of the tub. You navigated to a channel, something history related, something to drown out noise or get lost in, and you laid back, grabbing the loufa to start scrubbing your body roughly, trying to picture scrubbing away his touch, his seed. You managed to distance yourself from your reality, you’re far away from this horrible gilded cage and your jailor that desperately tried to give his affections. 

But then the door opened. Kylo hummed, his deep timbre made your heartbeat quicken, before cursing yourself for it. No matter what your mind thought, your body had residual desire for Kylo. As he walked by you, the delicious smell of coffee and toasted bread wafted by. You watched as Kylo set down two large trays onto the counter, one filled nearly to the edge with some of your favorite breakfast and brunch food, the other two cups of coffee, two cups of tea, and one chilled bottle of water accompanied by sugar, cream, and honey. You recognize two of the mugs as yours that you had in your house, likely the ones he had prepared for you. Suddenly your stomach grumbled very needily and audibly, you realized you only ate one meal yesterday, Kylo looked behind his shoulder with a smile.

“I know love, give me a minute.” He knelt beneath the double sinks and pulled out a long, wide, tabletop that he carefully placed across the bath in front of you. He gently pressed the top to make sure it was stable before he places the trays of food and drink in front of you. You don’t even think twice before digging into the first plate in front of you, a freshly baked bagel with savory toppings, still soft inside. You groaned at the taste as you ate away at it, tasting like heaven in your dry mouth, before you even reached for the water, Kylo had already unscrewed it for you, and allowed you to down half of it. He left your side for a moment, your eyes flicked to see he’s grabbed the soaps you selected to place in the shower, and you went back to your food. What you don’t notice as you get so caught up in eating, is Kylo slipping off his boxers.

You heard a splash as Kylo stepped into the bath, his now flaccid, but still intimidatingly large cock crossed your view and you stopped mid meal, heart slowing but Kylo just sat across from you, watching you. The water overfilled and splashed onto the floor but he didn’t care, his eyes still trained on you. He grabbed a cup of yogurt and pulled out a spoon from his side and scooped it up to eat it, smiling.

“Try it. I mixed in fruit.” He offered it to you.

You swallowed and just nodded, you opened your mouth and he gently placed the spoon in your mouth until you closed it and slipped it into your mouth. Kylo smiled and pulled out the spoon, before taking another eager spoonful. He continued this trend, picking up a morsel of food that you’re obligated to share with him, fearing that if you resisted, he would starve you. You had to stay strong here. 

Kylo took a bite of a crunchy waffle before offering it to you, and you take a hesitant bite. “I saw you found your closet.” He said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

You swallowed, tried to bury your words into a sip of your coffee. “Yes…”

“What do you think? I think you’d look beautiful in them. I mean you’re always beautiful, but you always have to cover yourself at work, I want you to feel confident in your body.”

You almost wanted to laugh, you knew why Kylo wanted you to dress like that, he didn’t care about you, just his own self pleasure. 

“They’re fine.” You grabbed one of the breakfast rolls and took a huge bite. 

Kylo’s brows furrowed, and then he frowned. “I can get you more, just tell me what you want?”

You turned to look at him, twitching nervously as a plan hatched in your mind. You rose slightly as you leaned forward, giving Kylo a peek at your breasts, which he notices, eyes flicking to your chest. You grabbed a little fruit tart and dip your finger into the filling, you locked eye contact with him and sucked on your finger, then offered it to him with the sweetest smile you had the strength to muster. His face flushed slightly at the action and he took it, before taking a bite, still staring at you.

“Take me somewhere Kylo, and I’ll show you. I’ll go and try on the clothes!” You said happily.

His aroused expression is replaced by a plain one. “Sorry love, we can’t go out yet. It’s not safe.” 

You slipped your hand under the tub table to find his large one, and you squeezed it. “You’ll keep me safe.”

Kylo’s eyes sparkled with affection at this gesture, but his hand trembled and pulled back. “No… Please. I just want to stay home with you for a bit.” He drunk his own coffee, and his eyes grew darker. “And I’m not that dumb, dear.”

A chill rushed through your body as you bit your lip, you figured it would be too easy. You needed to gain his trust. No matter what. Getting away was the goal. He hasn’t hurt you…

So far.

You looked at each other for some time before his normal expression returned and he continued to eat. You silently picked at the meal with him, now oddly quiet… That’s when you started to feel it. A sudden warmth crawled up your belly, you thought maybe it was just from being full, so you paused eating, and lay back to calm yourself. As you pressed against the seat in the tub, a jolt of arousal sparked down to your clit and you let out a light moan. What was going on?

As you paused your eating, Kylo got out of the tub to take off the now scant food scraps and the empty cups to a nearby table, as you watched him, you noticed his cock was now perked up, harder. A dull ache throbbed briefly in your pussy as you saw it and you tore your eyes away, even turned to face away from him, pressing your body to the opposite side of the tub. Your nipples ever so slightly brushed against the tub edge, you fought a moan, suddenly they were so sensitive… Your eyes widened as the water gets warmer, or more accurately it felt warmer, your whole body was sensitive now. 

“Hey love, time to get out of the tub and us to take a shower.” Kylo said as he pressed the drain for the tub. 

You shook with fear, or maybe it was anticipation, as he helped you up, you have no idea what’s happening. You wanted to grab your towel and run, you probably could lock yourself in the closet. Maybe find something to hit Kylo with. All you knew is that you didn’t want to be near him, let alone get in the fucking shower with him! Not now.

“I need to go-” You tried to get around him, but he grabs your arm.

It wasn’t painful, but strong enough to jerk you off your path and pull you against his bare body. You felt his cock against your thigh, hard as a rock, but warm and velvety almost. You groaned lightly, and he pulled you closer, he grabbed your breasts, squeezed them lightly, giving your nipples special attention. The jolts of pleasure sent through your body were intense, erotic, you felt weak in his grasp, wetness gathering at your entrance. One of Kylo’s fingers carefully trailed down your stomach and gently stroked your slit, which started to coat his fingers. It was wrong, it was horrible, awful, disgusting, but your body needed this. It needed him. 

Wait...

“No!” You screamed as you snapped out of it, and pushed him away, but he carefully held you in place.

“Sh… It’s okay… It’ll feel good.” He reassured as he grabbed your chin, your arousal from his fingers painted your cheek as he pulled you in for a kiss. “I made sure you would feel good today, I’m glad it worked…”

You gasped against his lips as you weakened at his touch. Something had happened, something made you feel this way. Your eyes flicked to the food, Kylo hadn’t taken a single sip of your coffee or tea, he had made sure you knew those were yours. Then memory harkened you back to that email you read at work.

_ “Tasteless libido enhancer for women…”  _

Involuntarily, you leaned into the kiss as your mind raced, his lips were soft and warm, you could still taste some sweetness from tart. He was taking consent away from your own biology, there was no way out of wanting him, wanting relief. He moaned against your lips, pressing his firm muscular body against you, skin still warm and damp, his hand slid down your stomach, tracing the lines of your body back to your clit, stroking against your folds ever so slightly. Your cunt was still aching from your first time, but still your entrance became slick and started to tighten and throb, you whimpered as you grinded against his thick fingers, aching for relief of the tightened knot in your belly. Three fingers swirled around your clit, pressing in slowly, your wetness dripped down his fingers, he grazed your nub, and you cried out, tilting your head back with your lips parted.

Kylo chuckled softly, he slid a single digit into your cunt, as his thumb pressed against your bundle of nerves. “Such a mess for me…” 

He worked a second thick finger into you, slowly drawing his digits in and out of you. You whined as you started to roll your hips with his thrusts, wanting as much friction and penetration as possible. He swiftly moved his arm behind you and lifted you onto the bathroom counters, but never slipped out of you. Kylo rose, his hand squeezed your pert, sensitive nipple and you threw your head back, your needy cunt tightened around his fingers, sitting down made your body weight shift against his fingers, making the pressure of his fingers deeper into you. He grabbed your hair and pulled you down into a wet kiss, he was salivating at you like this, in a haze of lust as you fucked yourself on his fingers, tits bouncing, face contorting with pleasure, completely at his mercy. He leaned against you, lips beside your ear.

“I feel you pulsing…” He panted. “Come on baby, cum for me…”

He curled his fingers inside you, pressing against your tightening walls as you screamed, hot running up and down your body as you orgasm hard, body falling limp as you slumped your back against the bathroom mirror. You panted, your body cramping from working so hard, flesh flushed with water and sweat. Your eyes flicked down between your legs as you felt Kylo finally withdraw his fingers, absolutely coated with your arousal, it still dripped out of you, glistening onto the counter. You shook as shame washed over you, so eager to use his fingers to relieve your needy cunt, tears started to form and you shut your eyes to keep them from falling. Kylo interrupted your thoughts by propping up your head, and giving you a quick kiss to you before grabbing your leg and pulling you off, but making sure you wouldn’t fall by having you land on your feet and supporting your ass with his arm to slow you.

It’s when you felt his cock graze your thigh. Your eyes snapped open, your heart raced again as you realized the new danger you were in. Kylo gently scooted you into the shower, and closed the door behind him, blocking your only exit. He turned to his side to an electronic glass panel with various pictures and colors ranging from red to blue, and pressed something. From above and behind you, water started to shoot out in a light drizzle, but a jolt of cold at your back made you yelp in surprise as you jolted forward, pressing your chest against Kylo’s. The water warmed as his cock pressed against your inner thigh and you looked up at him, he’s smirking, with that same hungry look in his eye as he steps forward. His massive figure engulfed you, pressing your back against the wall where the spraying water tickled your skin. Before you could move to try and put your hands in front of you to push him back, or to try to lock your legs, he grabbed your wrists, and put his leg between your thighs to keep from shutting. He moved forward so his firm, defined chest presses against your breasts. He leaned down, kissed you, deeply, teeth grazing against your lips before he pulled back, hand training back down to between your legs. 

“It felt good didn’t it? When I made you cum?” He asked as he pet the hood of your clit, burning sensations still not completely died down inside you. “Please… Do the same for me?”

You looked at him fearfully, but he simply released your hands, retrieved the body soap you had selected and offered it to you. You swallowed, your stomach churning with disgust, he had violated you already, but to willingly touch it? Your mind buzzed with possible outs, to damage, maybe you could squeeze it, bite it, hurt him so badly he would get distracted. Something, anything to keep this from happening, but your eyes flicked behind him, he still blocked the only exit. Even if you managed to bite him, even make him bleed, he would fall on top of you and keep you from moving, and then be furious and hurt you again. He cleared his throat, frowning, looking more disappointed than annoyed, you stared at him blankly, unsure what to do as the thoughts twisted inside you. He glared, but then his expression softened as he moved your hair away from your face.

“It’s okay love… You’re shy. Let me handle this.” He murmured softly, then pressed an innocent kiss against your head.

He grabbed the soap from you and squeezed it into his hands, before grabbing your hands and lathering them up with soap, the smell that you once adored now forever going to be stained with this memory. He forced your hands down, as soon as your fingers grazed his member, he moaned loudly and started running your fingers from hard shaft to red pulsing tip, he ever so slightly grinds against your joined hands.

“Yes…” He keened into your ear. “Your hands feel so good on my cock…” He cupped your hands around his twitching cock as he moaned your name. “I’m so close, oh- FUCK!”

His cock throbbed as he shot hot ropes of cum painting your thighs, he released your hands and pulled you in for yet another kiss, breathless, his chest rising and falling. You’re grateful as the shower started to wash away the cum from your body, as you crumbled into his arms, weak and small. He gently rubbed circles into your back before gently setting you down on the shower bench. 

“Rest love… I’ll take care of you from here…"


	5. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows you around your new house! After all you will be staying awhile, but Kylo needs to make a quick work trip and maybe show you something too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's later than I wanted, but sadly the past month just got flooded with bad shit. I hope next chapter comes sooner because I'm very excited to write it! Once again, reiterating the noncon, stalking, drugging, etc. This story is purely for fantasy. This chapter isn't as spicy as the last two but it still has some non-consensual voyeurism, underwear sniffing, and some brief description of BDSM. Next chapter will be hopefully a great mix of emotional and sensual, hope that can come either this month or sometime next, sacrifice to the smut gods for my muse and my free time! Love ya~

Kylo’s hands were gentle as he wrapped a soft towel around your hair and gently massaged your scalp, patting the water down. He had sat you on the toilet naked, kneeling in front of you in a towel wrapped around his waist, you could feel the heat of his skin and the smell of his soap, hear his slightly hinged breathing from the exertion of your violation not too long ago. Your eyes flicked down away from his focused gaze, but was met with the sight of his toned stomach, a few stray water droplets trailed to a slight trail of dark hair into his towel. You swallowed hard and scolded yourself, the heat of shame burning in your cheeks. How could you still desire him sexually with all he has done to you? When he decided your hair was an adequate dryness, he smiled gently and kissed your forehead with his soft lips. 

“All clean.” He turned to his side and grabbed the outfit you had picked earlier. He stood, the outline of his flaccid cock, made you recoil in disgust but he simply handed it over.

You look at him in surprise but accept your clothes and hold them against your bare breasts.

“Alright sweetheart, get dressed, then we’ll start the house tour.” He stated with a grin. “I can’t wait to show you everything, after all, I made it special just for you.” 

_ Just for you. _

How long had Kylo obsessed over you? Watched you? Thought he knew you well enough to make a house of what he believed to be your desires? It didn’t matter anymore. You were trapped… But with the tour came a chance to know an escape.

“I want to see it.” You managed to mumble. “See what you did with it…”

Kylo’s eyes twinkled at your words and he stepped away so you could have room to change. You slipped the bra on first, push up, but it fit comfortably. Too comfortable. It was custom. How had he known? Part of you buried it in denial that he could’ve had a lucky guess. You put on the rest of your clothes, the cotton shorts just covering the cusp of your ass and your navel out. If it were any other circumstance, you would laugh at how so obviously revealing it all was, but instead your body tensed under Kylo’s hungry gaze.

“It looks great on you.” He crooned as he stepped forward, you fixed your gaze to his eyes and kept from looking down. 

You felt your knees buckle, but you tried to look as pathetic as possible; big eyes, pouty lips. “Kylo, I’ll get cold. Don’t you have something else? What about my other clothes?”

Kylo blinked in response as if the answer was plain to see. “Well don’t worry about the chill, I made sure the home is insulated and there’s heaters everywhere, even integrated heating in the floorboards. But don’t worry, I made sure that we’d have a high class air conditioner for the summer!”

He had a way to dodge it. Of course he had a way to dodge it. You tried to think of another reason.

“But what about when we go out?”

“There’s more suitable clothes for that, but I like your  _ home clothes. _ ” His voice became harsh, and his eyes narrowed.

You stepped back, you knew not to push it further. Kylo’s face softened when he saw your reaction and sighed softly. “When you need it I’ll show you where it is. I promise.” He snatched your hand and gently kissed it. “Now come on.”

He gave a strong squeeze, another warning. You shouldn’t run when you were out of your bedroom… For now. With the stride of a lovestruck teenager, Kylo strolled with you to your bedroom door and pressed his thumb against the key and the door clicked open. The first thing you noticed was a curtain of light from a domed skylight leading to a wide bright hallway, the walls a deep burgundy color. Doors spattered around the hall, all with the glowing blue squares. Kylo gently shuffled behind you and gently grabbed your shoulder to guide you out of your room. 

“It’s a bit barren for now, I didn’t get to decorate the whole house yet, just your room. But I made sure to include some cute things.”

Your eyes searched the walls to see a few framed pictures, one you recognized right away. It was a picture from your work vacation, bosses and their personal assistants took individual photos in pairs. Kylo and you sat in a shaded spot at the pool’s edge, waving to the camera while simultaneously splashing each other. The memory was only bitter now, if only you had known then what you had invited into your life.

“Your swimsuit there looked great. I made sure to buy you all kinds now though.” Kylo informed with a grin. 

He paused at the next door closest to yours and opened the door. A dark, sleek and modern bedroom awaited you, like the style of Kylo’s office. He walked you in and closed the door behind you before walking around you and to another door without a lock.

“I’ll get dressed too, just wait for a bit.” He stated as he ducked inside, likely a walk in closet similar to what you had.

You knew it was futile to try the doors or the windows, so you turned to search the room without touching anything. A television, an open door that showed tiles inside so another bathroom, lined black cabinets. You turned to see any movement from the cabinet before you silently crept over, hoping there was something useful inside. You gently rested your hand on the knob and pulled. No lock. You silently opened it.

A ringing made you pause. A ringing of a bell specifically, it tumbled down to your feet. A bell.

Attached to a thick leather collar.

Your blood ran cold as your eyes slowly raked up to see what you knew awaited you. Neat rows of hooks with collars, strung neatly with different intricate designs: spiked, bells, rings. But it wasn’t just collars, leather harnesses, gags, straps, belts strung up like decorations, a preview of your torture.

“Naughty…” 

Kylo’s deep timbre made you tremble, your cunt clenching against your will.

“I was saving those to show later.” Kylo said walking forward, he was wearing comfortable looking jeans and a loose shirt. “But I think if you’re so eager you should see the rest.”

Kylo went to the next cabinet and flung it open: a collection of various colored lubes on the top shelves, and on the bottom were shelves of perfectly arranged dildos, plugs, and vibrators in order by size. Before you had time to recoil, he moved onto the next, containing large spools of ribbons and velvet rope, and above them hanging whips and crops.

You stared in abject horror with your mouth hanging open. Your skin crawled and shivers ran up your sides, but you felt that same damn tightening in your stomach. Your brain was painting images before you could stop it, lewd fucking with stimulating lube, bound and gagged as punishment, spanked and sobbing at his mercy. You clamped your eyes shut and turned away, crossing your arms over your chest for some sort of protection or comfort. 

Kylo stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on your shoulder. “We’re gonna take it slow for now, my dear.” He said sweetly, as if it was a choice you had. “Come on, there’s more to see in the house.”

Without any hesitation you ran into the hallway, trying to quell whatever burning sensation your mind seemed fit to alight in you. He followed behind you, almost acting as a barrier to push you forward and down the stairs to a large living and dining area, once again similar to styles you had admired, colors you had favored, hell some areas looked ripped from your damn pinterest page. There was a large ornate front door with stained glass, but your eyes flicked downward to not just a keypad, but a large traditional lock. Even if you somehow managed to outsmart the keypads, you needed a physical key for the exit of course. You gritted your teeth and kept following Kylo.

“And here’s the kitchen.” He said proudly as you entered from the dining room. “I made sure to make it modern and easy to clean. I even baby proofed it!” 

He walked over to a blue square on the counter and when he pressed it, half of the countertop slid open and revealed a rack of knives. You wanted to rush and grab one, to sink a fucking blade into his heart after chopping his dick off. But before you could react he tapped it again and it slid down.

“I’ll be able to do everything though; cook, clean, you don’t need to raise a finger.” He turned to you and gently cupped your face. “I want to be good to you.”

He pushed his body against yours, his firm chest pressing against your perked breasts and he smirked. You shut your eyes as his hand wandered down your side to your hip.

A soft chime rang through what seemed like the corners of the room and he paused, stepping back. “Excuse me.”

You regained your breath as Kylo rushed up the stairs and to the nearest door, one he hadn’t opened for you yet. You managed to focus your gaze into the room before he shut it; a large glowing screen.

It was a computer.

That was an office.

You followed, nearly stumbling over and paused outside the door, trying to listen in. Maybe you could do something to prop the door open. If you got access to his computer, to the internet, you could send a message out.

But for now, you listened. Words mumbled and hummed, huffed, Kylo let out a loud groan before you heard his footsteps approach. You scurried away from the side of the door, praying you wouldn’t draw his attention or ire. It swung open and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him with a grunt, his eyes caught you and he stared at you with a stoic gaze. You wished you could shrink away, find somewhere to curl up and hide but he approached you and reached out to gently touch your shoulder.

“I need to go to work tomorrow, princess.”

You released the tension in your arms and lowered them. “Really?” You said, trying to hide the hope in your voice. 

“I know, but as much as I wish I never had to go in, I can’t help it this time.” He pouted. “I’ll miss you so much.”

You shook your head and backed away slightly. “I’m fine… I won’t mind.”

He looked at you with a slight frown, disappointed at your reaction. What were you supposed to do? Be begging for him to stay after what he had done? Maybe that’s what he thought. He gently grabbed your hand and led you down the stairs. 

“Here, one more room for today.” Kylo mumbled gently as you turned the corner past the kitchen. 

A large door waited and he once again opened it with his thumb, and opened it. The bright lights surprised you, and a large projector screen and large seats that almost looked like a bed with reclining back.

“It’s a movie room… I can afford to order any of the new movies coming out too!” He said with an almost boyish grin. “That way we can have movie date nights.”

That damn grin, how could he look so fucking giddy when he was doing this? It somehow wasn’t even smug, it almost felt wholesome. It was like the smile your first date in middle school would give you, not the burning smirk of a pervert. How could he not realize he was demented? You tore your gaze away from him, you don’t want to look at that damn face of his.

You heard him swallow audibly before stepping closer to you and gently saying your name. 

“I... I think the tour is over for today. I’ll show you the pool and garden later.” He remarked solemnly. “How about you stay and watch something while I go do the dishes?” He offered. 

You turned to him, still avoiding his eyes, but nodded. “I would like that.”

* * *

Kylo’s thoughts plagued him as he scrubbed away at the plates. The dishwasher he had was the best, but he wanted to prove to you he was a devoted partner, hand washing was always more thorough. But his mind circled back to just how unhappy you looked today, he had done his best to make a house to please you and yet you looked so hesitant. So uncomfortable.

_ Maybe I unpack more of her things, maybe that would make her more comfortable. _

He sighed as he put the last of the dishes in the drying rack. He had hoped for your relief when you were with him, but it was obvious that you didn’t fully grasp it yet. He went to peek around the corner into the den and saw you watching your favorite superhero movie and he smiled gently at your relaxing form, finally looking untensed. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe going to work would give you a little space, and give you a little time to miss him.

The heat rose with Kylo’s smile up his cheeks as an idea popped into his head. He knew how to make you yearn for him, like when you touched yourself at home for him. He went to the laundry room and grabbed a little something…

* * *

“Hey sweetheart.” You heard Kylo’s deep voice above you. Before you opened your eyes, his warm knuckles gently stroked the side of your face, clothes and weight shifted as he knelt down. You cracked your eyes open to see him in one of his suits, the light in your room scant, it wasn’t even dawn yet.

He had surprisingly kept his distance from you the rest of the day before, letting you stay in the game room, watching and idly playing whatever arcade games were available, just to try and distance yourself mentally. He did bring you your lunch and dinner, all delicious and thankfully free of whatever drug he had given you before. You did fear for the night, but he once again surprised you by simply walking you to your bedroom and kissing your forehead goodnight, but of course locking the door behind him. 

“I’m heading out now. I’ll be back at six tonight.” He mumbled gently. “I forgot to tell you but your left cabinet has a minifridge and a microwave, like most hotels. I put some meals I prepared the other day, along with some other quick meals.” 

You simply nodded in response, trying to tuck back into your sheets, but his firm hand caught you. 

“Sorry… I’m gonna miss you…” He kissed your forehead. “Sleep in love, see you before you know it.”

He pulled away and smiled almost painfully before turning around and closing the door. You sat up curiously to look at the clock. 4:13 AM. You knew it took about two hours in and out of the city without traffic, Kylo was making sure he would be able to leave early so he could come back as soon as possible. It was almost sweet.

You nearly groan at yourself for having the thought. While the bed was tempting, while Kylo was away was the best way to try and escape. You ran to the door, checking the hinges for weakness, to see if there’s anything that could be unscrewed. Fuck, if there was something to unscrew, you had nothing to unscrew it with. Kylo wouldn’t leave that shit laying around. You spent an hour examining the possible exits: windows and doors, if there was any hollowness in the walls, if you could throw yourself down the damn dumb-waiter shaft. No dice. You flopped back into bed exhausted and irritated, before turning on the TV and going to heat up some food in the microwave…

* * *

It was 12:47PM when the screen went blue, you had just finished your lunch. You internally cursed, the damn TV was your only source of entertainment, before recalling the one in your bathroom. You were about to get up to go to it before suddenly a black screen popped up with a little red notification in the corner that said: “LIVE”.

“Can you hear me?”

Your eyes widened. “Ky… Kylo?”

The screen lit up white before you saw his face, he smiled at you. “Hey love. I’m on break now and I had to see you.”

As he pulled away you could see he was in his private bathroom, his webcam mounted against something across from the wall of the toilet. You laughed nervously. How could you forget about the cameras? Had he been watching you try and escape? Probably not, it would be too risky to watch you the whole time when he was with company. But it still sent a chill down your spine.

You fidgeted nervously. “Ky… This room is so cramped…”

“I know, but it’s not for long. Next time, I’ll let you into the rest of the house.” Kylo promised. “Good news, I’ll be back by six tonight like I said… I just miss you so much already.”

“I… I miss you too.” You stuttered out, hoping that if he did see you trying to escape, any affection would soften the blow.

Kylo then smiled softly, before it grew into his unmistakable smirk. “Good thing I brought something with me…”

He reached into his bag and pulled out some cloth in a plastic bag. Some very familiar cloth.

Kylo held up what you recognized as the panties you were wearing the first night he raped you. You gagged before you felt your breath leave you, trembling. He had brought those with him? Kylo either couldn’t read, or didn’t care about the disgust on your face. Kylo lifted it to his face, and you heard him breathe it in groaning. 

“Fuck…” his voice is deep and guttural, and shouldn’t have caused a twinge of arousal. “It reminds me of last night… You smell so good…” He held it close a couple moments more, before grinning at the camera. “I want you to see how much I miss you.”

He grabbed onto the camera and repositioned it so you could see his crotch, you could already see the large bulge in his pants. He unclasped his belt, too lazy to fully drop it, and grabbed onto his zipper to pull down. He coaxed his cock out of his boxers, flushed with a red tip, already dripping. He stroked his cockhead briefly with his fingers, the color started to deepen, before he pulled back. You heard the squeezing of a bottle, before his hand returns, coating his cock with what you realized was lube. He brought your panties down and wrapped it around his cock.

He groaned, repositioning the camera one more time so you could see his face as he started to thrust in and out of the fabric, fucking his hand like he would die if he stopped. His eyes locked with the camera, smirk still painted on his face as he kept going, grunting, moaning. You felt your womanhood start to tighten with need, trying not to imagine his cock sinking into you.

“Fuck… I wish you were here…” He hissed between pants. “You don’t know… How much…” He tilted his head back with a groan before looking back at you. “I wanted to fuck you here at the office… On my desk...” He slams his fist beside him. “In the shower...” He lifted his fist to bite it. “On the fucking floor… I wanted you… I wanted you then like I want you…” He laughed, before panting again. “How I had you… Need you now…” He threw his head back groaning, body tensing as you saw your panties get painted with his cum.

He laid back for a few moments, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Eventually, he slowly sits up, looking at you again with wild hair damp with sweat, and that damn smirk still on his lips.

“See you soon love…"


	6. Massage the Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes back and sees you're stressed out, maybe a little massage could help? Especially if that massage cums with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun aside in the summary, STILL SERIOUS NONCON SHIT. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NONCON CUNNILINGUS, EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION AND PHSYICAL ABUSE.
> 
> Also yes I know I'm very late but shit hit the fan for me the last part of 2020 but now I'm back and can hopefully go back to updating every 1-2 months. I love this story and reading everyone's lovely comments. Take care of yourselves and happy belated New Year!

Kylo resisted the urge to speed through the side streets. He wanted to be home as soon as possible, being away from you even with his reprieve at lunch to video, felt dull and empty. But if he was quick, he didn’t want to dare risk himself while you were all alone. He pulled up to the front gate, a considerable distance from the house, but he could see the dim outline of the house framed by a thicket of trees and the night sky, and at the second floor, he smiled. He saw the light of your room, like a beacon in the darkness, his lighthouse to a safe shore. 

You were there, waiting for him to come home.

He couldn’t fight the overwhelming sense of lightness and joy as he pulled into the garage. He slid out of his car seat and inside the house, the living room lighting on automatically to welcome him.

He rushes to the foot of the stairs, grabbing the railing. “I’m home!” He proclaimed up the stairs. He paused, bolting back to the garage and to the car and went to retrieve the gift boxes from his trunk. He slammed the garage door behind him which locks automatically. “And I’ve got something!” He felt the boxes; full of fancy clothing, high end sweets and treats, and cosmetics shift and balance in his arms. “Several somethings actually.”

He placed the gifts on the couch, doubling back to check to make sure it said, before running up the stairs and pressing his thumb on the keypad. The moment the door unlocked, he swung open the door. There you were, sitting on the bed, staring blankly at him.

“Hey sweetheart…” He said softly, the smile on his face painfully wholesome. “How are you feeling? You must be hungry. Was lunch pretty good at least?”

You continued to stare at him, an empty chill in your chest. Kylo pouted slightly, like a disappointed child and he walked towards you. He sat on the bed with you and gently stroked the side of your face with his hand. 

“Hey…” He says a little lower. “I know it’s been a stressful couple days.” He thought for a moment before he grinned. “Come on, I know just what to do.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around you and delicately lifted you against his chest, almost like a husband would carry his new bride over the threshold, before whisking you down the stairs. Panic made you spark to life as you tried to sit up but he was too fast and too strong. When your eyes flicked up at him, you saw that unbearable sweet smile on his face, an eagerness almost like a puppy. Your pulse quickened, but you still felt the hollowness inside. How often had you fantasized about this? Being held in his strong arms and being adored? But not like this. Nothing like this.

Kylo turned to the opposite side of the staircase where you noticed a white door with a large window you hadn’t noticed before. He paused, bracing you with his thigh and his chest as he unlocked it with his hand. A warm air hit you as the door opened, Kylo waved one hand in front of a small panel and the lights flicked on. A greenhouse attachment is something that you weren’t expecting, especially one with a decent sized pool with steam wafting off, a connected hot tub and two other doors. Kylo grinned as he approached a lounge chair and gingerly lays you across it, then got up to go inside one of the two other doors. 

“Give me a moment, but I hope you like our little piece of oasis. I even grow your favorite flowers!” He called out from the room.

Your eyes scanned and fell to the flowerbeds, filled with a living bouquet of any flower or plant you had remotely commented on in your relationship. At least Kylo was a good listener? You heard something snap and bend and you turned to see Kylo unfolding a massage table by the hot tub. He ran off before returning, covering it with warm towels and spraying it with your favorite perfume. You didn’t know even how to respond to what he planned, it was almost laughable on how he thought these moments of tenderness could forgive the fact you’re basically his sex slave. You felt your heart sink as thoughts began to plague you of the time before these past two days of hell. If just two days ago Kylo said he wanted to give you a massage, you would be putty in his hands. 

Kylo approached you and sat you up before he pulled your shirt over your head, then wrapping his arms around you to undo your bra. You tensed and shuddered, painful, anxious swirling inside your stomach. Kylo noticed, pulling back to gently cup your face, his eyes warm and welcoming when his actions were anything but. 

“Relax dear, this is going to feel amazing.” 

His hands slid down to your pants before swiftly pulling it down with your panties, leaving you bare in his arms. You tried to curl in, shrink in, cover yourself no matter how fruitless it was. You wanted to deter him in any way, but it was obvious he didn’t spare a thought to it. As always, he ignored your apprehension and picked you up like a doll and gently laid you down on your stomach, warm towels pressing against your flesh. You heard the squirting sound of a lotion bottle and his deep timbre humming. Rough, oiled hands gently pressed against your body, feeling where your muscles had stiffened and knotted. He started at your shoulders, squeezing them as a dull pressure started to make your muscles ache before releasing it, a rush of blood returning with an admissible relief after going through such cramped and dreary days. He pressed down again, harder, and you sharply inhaled at the pain and he began to lessen it. 

“Sorry… Didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said gently.

_ Didn’t mean to hurt you. _

Laughter erupted from your throat and all the way down to your stomach. You made a fist and banged it against the side of the massage table as tears started to form in your eyes.

Absurd.

It was all fucking absurd. Didn’t mean to hurt you? That’s all he was fucking doing! He was fucking delusional. Kylo paused the massage as you laughed, you heard him stepping back in confusion. But then his deep timbre joined in the chuckle, the one you used to melt at, as your laughter died down and continued the massage.

“I know, it feels much better to get the stress out doesn’t it?” Kylo asked as he started to work inwards towards your shoulder blades. 

You began to quiet as he rubbed firm circles against tensed flesh, your mind swirling with a tempest of thoughts. He was completely deranged, like he wasn’t willing to see what he did was wrong. How could he have developed such a fucked up view of “love”? How did it never surface until now? More time passed, how long you weren’t sure, but Kylo began to move lower. Right above the cusp of your ass, he pressed in long strokes. Your stomach tightened and tensed, but after a couple minutes he lifted his hands. 

“Be right back love, feel free to flip if you want.” He said before he shuffled out of the room. 

You flipped over onto your back, gazing up at the ceiling of the greenhouse. There was mist, contrasting from the warmth inside and the chill outside. The stars were starting to come out, twinkling in a greater number than when you were in the city, hey they almost reminded you of when you were in the city.

Just like the night you spent with Kylo on the roof, the last night of your job. Another painful pit started to form in your stomach. Things had gone from your wildest dreams to a nightmare you never had dared to even spare a thought to. Chills started to spread throughout your body, burning at the top of your stomach like you wanted to vomit. Kylo shuffled back, wiping his hand with a towel and a smile on his face.

“Feel better sweetheart?” He asked going to your side, hovering over you. 

You turned around so as to not face him. He frowned in disappointment, his warm hand gently rested on your shoulder as his other gently turned your face towards his. 

“Don’t hide from me… You know I adore you.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, firm and strong. “In fact, let me show you how much I adore you…”

Kylo walked to the foot of the massage table and grabbed your ankles. He pulled your legs so they dangled off the massage table, only touching the floor. You gave him a momentary look of confusion which was met by a hungry smirk. He knelt down, and you were so surprised you didn’t react. Warm hands rested at your thighs, and you knew. You tried to press your legs together, but had a good grip as he pulled them apart, spreading out your womanhood before him. Heat rose to your cheeks and sparked in your lower body. No matter how hard you resisted, you felt arousal start to gather at your cunt.

Kylo gave a devilish smirk as his thick fingers brushed against your clit, causing you to shudder against your will. You knew you should kick, should try to shuffle off to scratch at him, but you couldn’t, he was too strong. Always too strong. You gripped onto the massage table, eyes screwed shut, just wanting to get over with.

Kylo however, was not. He began to languidly stroke your clit, with what you could swear was a soft hum, before he gently pressed two fingertips inside you. A mewl escaped your mouth, and you heard a soft chuckle as he slid deeper in, arousal starting to drip from your slit.

“So needy…” He murmured, then moved closer, his hair starting to tickle your sensitive skin. Kylo took two other fingers, then spread yourself even wider, leaving every bit of yourself exposed to him. Hot breath brushed against your nub.

A flash of white, searing heat shot through your body as his plush lips met your cunt, sending all the wrong sensations throughout your body. His lips needily sucked against your cunt, pressing, groaning with vibrations that struck straight to your core. You let out a loud moan, your body unable to fight against your desire. He moaned as he pressed his lips deeper, waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve of your body, you could feel his nose against your mound. You nearly whined in protest when he drew back, lips glistening in the night as his lips pulled into a smirk. 

“So sweet.” He panted, licking his lips. “I need more.” He growled like a predator, his eyes turning dark before delving back in. His fingers slid with ease against your clit, rubbing before he pressed them in, your cunt clenching around his fingers. His tongue lapped around the outer petals of your clit with satisfied moans. Before you knew it, his fingers withdrew, leaving an empty need within you. 

His tongue pierced your flesh and you cried out, moving inside you, finding the parts that made you mewl and cry out, finally unwilling to hold back your sounds of pleasure, almost losing all inhibition to rocket up to press his head against you. You wanted to grind against his face until you came. He still pushed further, licking greedily, you could feel it start to curl against your nub. Your cunt tightened, you squeezed your eyes tight and nearly shrieked as you orgasmed in waves all over his tongue. Arousal dripped out of you, but not wasted, he lapped and moaned softly at your taste, making grunts of pleasure and satisfaction. 

You managed to push yourself up with your elbows as he stood up from kneeling. He looked into your eyes, his piercing eyes were somehow tender, warm, and an almost innocent smile laced with the shine of your orgasm. Your chest tightened with sobs looking into his eyes, those horrible fucking eyes. How could he look at you with eyes so fucking full of adoration? Tears of joy brimmed as he leaned over to kiss your lips again, sweet and light like your first kiss, but leaving the sour taste of your forced arousal. Your heart tore itself to pieces when he withdrew and you looked up at him trembling, rage burning in your whole body.

“How long have you followed me Kylo?! When did you start looking at what I bought… When you started to put cameras in my house?” You screeched out, your throat started getting scratchy with sobs as tears fell down your cheek. “Why are you doing this if you love me?”

Kylo paused, his eyes drew down, almost in shame, but he sighed softly. “... It was the year after you started to work for me. That’s when I knew you were the one.”

The burning sorrow, betrayal, and disgust all fought within you, making you feel sick to your stomach. “What made you do it… Why couldn’t you be FUCKING NORMAL?!” You screamed at him.

Kylo looked shocked, hurt, his plump lips drew down to a frown but he reached for your hand. “I had to do everything--, to know everything… Because I knew, we were meant for each other.” He gently cupped your face. “Do you remember that day? It was right before Christmas… I had gotten off of the phone with my parents.”

Your eyes widened as you began to recall that day. The day Kylo Ren fell in love with you. The day you had sealed your fate.

* * *

_ Snow was scattered outside as the days began to close to your winter vacation. You had worked with Kylo nearly a year by now. It was late at night, you had come in late and needed to finish up work when you heard it. _

_ Kylo screamed and a loud crash against the wall. You flinched, heart beginning to quicken, but you were worried about him. When it was silent for a couple minutes, you swallowed and plucked up the courage to check in on him. You knocked hesitantly, but heard no response. You gently pushed in the door to see him. _

_ Kylo sat at his desk, face in his hands. His hair was covering his face and he was trembling. Your fear turned into sadness, pity, you stepped in slowly. _

_ “Kylo… Is everything okay?” You squeaked. _

_ “None of your fucking business.” Kylo hissed, trying to sound angry but his voice was shaky. _

_ You gripped your ID badge to fiddle with, considering leaving now. But you couldn’t help but stare at him. Kylo had always been cool, collected, suave sometimes even. Seeing him like this felt so wrong. _

_ “I… I see… I’m sorry for intruding…” You nodded and started to step back. “But if you need me for anything, don’t be afraid to ask… I mean it.” You began to turn when you heard his chair scuffle as he stood. _

_ “Wait…” Kylo stood up, he was still looking down, arms now falling limpy at his sides. “I’m sorry… It’s just an old wound that got reopened…” He then flopped down on his chair before lazily gesturing to the one across from him. _

_ You managed a soft smile as you sat across from him. “It’s fine…” _

_ He finally looked up, his intense gaze was now softened when it fell upon you. You waited, not wanting to press anything, but you sat there, waiting for him. Kylo took a shaky breath, but exhaled it smoothly. He sat up straight and squared his shoulders.  _

_ “I… I was talking to my father. He talked about my ex, how he saw her…” His brows narrowed, eyes sharpened. “I could never forgive her.” His voice fell deeper. _

_ You had never heard anything of Kylo’s personal relationships before. Maybe there was a reason for that. “I’m sorry…” You said, leaning over, you keep yourself from taking his hand in comfort. _

_ “... She was going to use me…” Kylo said, voice cracking again. He bit his lip, forcing himself to take a couple of sharp inhales.  _

_You kept your mouth from gaping, you never imagined Kylo was so sensitive about the topic. He almost looked like a little kid, struggling like this. Your mind wandered to what could’ve caused him so much pain, but knew better to ask._ _  
__“She was my first love. She wanted to have sex. Badly. We were in college and I just wanted to wait… She reassured me that she was on birth control, but her roommate eventually spilled the beans.” Kylo turned, rolling his shoulders, tightening his fists as he stormed around. “She didn’t have any. She wanted to get pregnant by me, she wanted child support! She knew my family was rich and she saw me as nothing but a meal ticket!” Kylo punches his bookcase with both hands and leans against it with an anguished scream. “My fucking family cursed me! All my life. All people want is my money!” He pushes away from it, hands falling at his sides before sitting back down, pressing his face against his hands again, holding back sobs._

_ You felt a weight in your chest as he spoke, a mix of fear, pity, and surprise. He had grown up in such a different environment, you couldn’t imagine going through everything.  _

_ Letting go of all your reservations, you stood and walked to his side, gently resting your hand on his back. “I’m so sorry Kylo… You didn’t deserve that… You don’t deserve that.” You said softly, before leaning over. “You deserve someone that will be with you, that doesn’t care about any of that. You need someone who sees you for who you are.” _

_ He was quiet for a while, but let you rub circles on his back. He moved, leaning back with his eyes closed, then opening them to look at you. His eyes were warm, grateful as a small smile grew on his face. _

_ “... Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Kylo said, he stood, turning to you, gazing into your eyes for another moment. “I’m glad you’re here.” _

_ You returned the smile, gently dropping your hand from his back. _

_ You remembered now, that moment. That momentary flash of fear in his eyes when you stopped touching him.  _

_ The moment that he decided he would never let you go. _

* * *

“That’s when I knew.” Kylo said, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand and taking your other hand in his. “You were what I have been waiting for all my life.” He kissed your neck, before kissing your jawbone“And I never want to let you go. Even if you don’t understand yet.” He whispered into your skin, before turning your face to his, to the point you saw your reflection in his pupils. “I love you so much…” He planted a kiss on your face before pulling back, smiling softly, inches away from you. 

“I know Kylo…” You sniffled, unable to break his gaze. That gaze that you had once been so surprised and joyful to see. You had felt the same way about him. You had wanted to spend your life with him.

Why did this have to happen?

You slammed your fists against his chest, catching him by surprise to where he stumbles back. “That’s what makes you fucking worse… We could’ve been happy!”

Your brain pulled up every possible moment, every possibility you could’ve had with him. Staying up nights on call, visiting every other weekend, sweet tender moments… You did want that with him.

“But not anymore…” You hissed, you raise your hands and pound against his chest again, again and again, you grabbed his flesh, digging your nails into him, kicking him, flailing. “YOU RUINED THIS KYLO! AND I HATE YOU!”

Kylo yelped, shaking, he grabbed your wrists hard, squeezing them until you screamed in pain. He forced you back, your bare back colliding with the cold tile of the walls.

“Calm down!” He said firmly, but you heard an underlying fear. “Stop it!”

You tried to kick off the back, push him down, but he slammed his chest against you, pinning you.

“I SAID STOP IT!” He released one of your wrists. His rough hands gripped your neck, pushing you against the wall.

You gasped for breath, gagging against the force. Your heart beat wild as you began to panic, eyes watering and you felt your strength fading. You looked at Kylo fearfully, and his expression darkened. Eyes were burning into yours, teeth grit bearing his teeth like a wolf as he leaned in.

“I tried to be patient and kind…” He began to lower you to the ground.    
“I gave you nearly everything you could dream of, treated you like my goddess, and you treat me like this?” His voice breaks, eyes shine, but he keeps tears from falling. “But it looks like you need to learn how to receive my love then.” Still holding onto your neck, he picks you up, clamping you against his chest before storming out, and turning to climb the stairs.

Your vision is blurry from tears and pain as the blurry image of the hallway greets you, you knew you were on your way to your bedroom. You try to regain your senses, at least there you could catch your breath on your bed, and after it was all over, wash away the filth and pain.

You take a sharp turn. Kylo tosses you onto the bed, face first, and storms to a cabinet. Trembling your eyes try to dart for something to grab, something to try and get an edge over. You grab for something on your nightstand.

You recognize one of Kylo’s formal ties curled up, maybe you could use it to try and choke him.

A jolt of horror shot through you as you realized he hadn’t left a tie in your room. You hear a heavy metal clack as Kylo steps away from his cabinet, holding black, thick, leather straps. You weren’t in your room.

You were in his.


End file.
